


Howlin’ For You

by gryffindorcutie



Series: Why So Sirius Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Nymphadora Tonks, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, POV Nymphadora Tonks, POV Remus Lupin, Porn With Plot, Protective Remus Lupin, Remadora, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks Live, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, metamorphagus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorcutie/pseuds/gryffindorcutie
Summary: Remus doesn’t deserve her.  He’s too old, too broken, and too dangerous to ever love her properly.And it’s simpler for Tonks, she just wantshim, scars and all.(sequel to "Why So Sirius")
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Why So Sirius Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023711
Comments: 71
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! At the end of Why So Sirius (the first work in this series) it was requested that I give precious bby Remus a happy ending and so here we are. I wanted to explore the idea of what if Remus and Tonks met a bit earlier, before the second war started...
> 
> This story will not be smutty from the very beginning but will have smut later on, which is why it is rated E and is intended for 18+.
> 
> In this AU, Remus was married around the time of James/Lily’s wedding, but his wife divorced him. He’s been divorced for 5 years now. Sirius took him in, and now he lives at Grimmauld place with Sirius/Ariel-OC/Harry/Kids.
> 
> Tonks=Dora=Nymphadora. I interchange between nicknames frequently. 
> 
> That should about do it, enjoy!

Some people have all the luck. Nymphadora Tonks learned a long time ago, though, that she simply _was not one of them._ It was typically the fault of her reckless, impulsive nature. That usually explained the way she always ended up in situations like these.

Like now, for example, as she stood in a dodgy antique shop in Knockturn Alley, disguised as a man on an undercover assignment with her partner. 

Her partner, however, was nowhere to be found. Probably taking care of a petty theft at the book shop or something while she got stuck pursuing the lead alone.

Had her partner been with her... well he wasn’t. So here Tonks was, staring down the massive snout of a greasy old man. His whopper of a nose resembled a giant toucans beak, long and hooked and massive, with warts and a hairy mole.

She was trying her best to focus, to get the information she needed and then get out of there. But she couldn’t stop looking at his gloriously ugly nose. The man was talking and talking but she hardly heard a word. 

That’s when it happened, she felt her nose shift and transform— taking on the shape she was so intently focused on: the man’s nose.

Cover blown, the man locked the doors and drew his wand.

She was quicker, though, stunning the man and unlocking the door. Then she ran like mad. 

Technically she got out unscathed. And technically, this was her partner’s fault for not being there with her.

Still she was expecting this: Having her boss chew her out for her lack of discipline. He was positively glowing at her story. Glowing like a bolbous, red light bulb. It was remarkable, really, how red his face was. There was practically steam coming out of his ears.

She couldn’t wait to tell Lupin about it, though. It was just like the old days at hogwarts when she got detention from dear ol’ Minnie McGonaggal. 

She reminded herself, as her boss’s saliva sprayed in her face, that she could handle anything after facing her strictest professor’s beratement. So she found herself zoning out as her boss shouted especially enthusiastically in her face.

What else could she do? It just wasn’t her lucky day.

When Lieutenant Williams finally let her off with a warning, she made a beeline for Lupin’s office. Sure, it was in another department and it might earn her another chewing out from her boss, but she had a date to keep.

Lupin had been her lunch date practically every day for the past two years, whether he wanted her around or not.

Tonks was used to wearing down people until they liked her. They almost always came around. She knew Lupin liked her because he usually got a laugh out of her abilities and her animated stories of her assignments. 

He would be sorely missed when he retired.

“Oi, Lyall!” She called, knocking on his office door. 

“It’s always open for you, Dora.” He called in reply.

Tonks flicked her wand and opened the door, immediately depositing herself on the armchair across from Lyall’s.

“ ‘Lo Lupin, how’s the paperwork treating you?” She asked in a sing-song voice as she always did. He always had a stack a mile high, as was to be expected from the expert on Non-Human Spiritous Apparitions.

“Oh, same as always.” He replied genially, pushing up his glasses as he set his work aside. “What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into today?”

Tonks frowned. “You heard?”

“I’m certain everyone on this floor did, dear.”

Dora sighed heavily “Let’s talk about something else. Like for instance, what you want from the cafe? My treat.”

Lunch was provided free for everyone in the cafe, but Nymphadora always called it ‘her treat.’ After all, though she got along with her peers, she was the only female auror in this precinct. There was always too much macho masculinity in the break room for her to bear on a regular basis. Lupin was doing her a massive favor by keeping her company.

Lupin was in his sixties, a widower, and had a much gentler disposition than the posse of beef-head aurors that made up her precinct. The ones that either thought she was a freak or hoped she was a freak in bed and tried to find out by asking her raunchy, inappropriate questions. 

Her partner, Thompson, was alright, but went home to his wife for lunch most days. 

If there was one thing Tonks did right, it was befriend good ol’ Lyall Lupin. He was funny, well-read, and had the most adorable picture of his family that sat on the shelf behind his desk. 

She had been wandering the halls of this floor alone her first day on the job when she found him, the only other loner in the office. She was lucky his ministry branch was attached to hers. Or was downsized and shoved in the corner of her office, whatever had happened, it worked out in her favor. 

At first he was silent as they ate more and more together, but she wore him down eventually. 

“Your treat, eh?” Lupin sighed, tapping his lips “Have they still got those chocolate cakes?”

Dora stood, saluting him dramatically. “I’ll do my best, Sargeant Lupin, sir!” She turned her face into LT Williams’s face, crossing her eyes.

“Tosspot.” He mumbled, shaking his head. Dora didn’t miss the fond smile on his face though.

As Tonks filled her tray with a few items for herself and Lyall, her gaze fell on two unfamilar faces. Two women around her age sitting alone in the break room full of men. They met her gaze and smiled warmly. Dora smiled back.

Dora was almost at the end of the line when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Tonks, is it?” It was one of the girls. “My names Mai. That’s my friend Jules. We’re new and we were wondering if you’d like to sit with us? It’s a bit of a sausage fest in here.”

Dora grinned, “Pleasure. And thanks, but I have a date.” She shrugged, lifting her tray.

Mai’s face fell a little. “Oh, Alright.”

Dora smiled apologetically. “Another time?”

Mai smiled wider. “Alright, cool. We were just saying, we love your hair! I’ve always wanted to try a fun color like that”

Tonks grinned, shaking her blue tresses away from her face. “Thanks! It actually changes a lot because well, I’m a-“

“Wotcher, Tonks!” Interrupted the most irritating man Dora had had the displeasure of knowing. Ed Fields, resident jerk off and the biggest, grossest flirt in the office.  
“Who’s yer friend?”

Mai and Dora exchanged a glance, which said more than words ever could. Dora glanced pointedly at the table Mai came from and then to the man who had joined them.

Mai subtly nodded, taking the unspoken warning. She ignored the man, turning around and walking back to the table.

Solid. At last another woman around here with her head on straight. Tonks’ mum might have raised her to be a lot of things, but her favorite one was a feminist. 

‘Don’t be polite to men who creep you out.’ Was the motto she was raised on. Though she had to be polite in the office, she felt no inclination to do so on her lunch breaks. Especially to Fields and his goons.

As a hand clamped on Dora’s shoulder without warning, the tips of her hair turned red.

“Ooohoohoo!” Came the second most irritating voice of the office, Larry Calthrope. “Look out Fields, she’s getting angry.”

Fields held both his hands up in surrender. 

“Sorry Tonks” He laughed, an ugly hiccuping sound, as he bumped fists with Larry.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the eruption of obnoxious male laughter and someone calling her a freak under their breath. 

She also ignored the curious stares of the newcomers, too. She didn’t need any of these wankers to like her when she had Lyall. Head held high, she walked out of the cafe with her tray.

Dora typically gave little thought to what others thought of her. Especially pea-brained goons like Fields and Calthrope. 

The rest of the day dragged on so much that she was looking forward to her walk home in the rain if only just to get out of the stuffy office. Dora much preferred field work to the paperwork after all was said and done. 

Working in the field was dangerous and exciting. Working on legal forms and reports was mind numbing and dull. Not even a sugary pick-me-up was doing any good. 

She was nibbling on a sugar quill when Lyall approached her desk. He turned his head left and right before leaning his head over the divider and whispering to her. 

“It’s official. They picked a date for my retirement. I’m gone from this shithole on the third of June.” 

Tonks smiled back at him. “They’re finally letting you out of here, eh? That’s wonderful Lyall. You finally take that cruise around the world you always talk about?”

“I think so, dear.” Lyall smiled, eyes going a bit glossy. He nodded. “It’s what Hope would have wanted.”

“You absolutely should.” Tonks nodded. “Well, I’m gonna miss you, but I’m happy for you, you old sod.” She said with a heavy sigh. 

Lyall guffawed at her nickname for him. “Chin up, Tonks. You’ll be out of here one day.”

He shrugged on his coat and waved goodbye. 

“I’ve still got more than forty years!” She called out to him in complaint.

“You’ll be fine, dear.” He waved her off. “Probably.”

She groaned, burning her face in her paperwork. 

“Er, Tonks?” Came another voice.

“Better be important, Weasley, I’m busy wallowing in self pity here.”

Bill chuckled as she lifted her head. Then he snorted, pointing to his cheek. “Got a little ink right there.”

Tonks sighed. “S’fine.” She wiped at it with the back of her hand. 

“Er…” Bill grimaced. “Not quite.”

She tried again. He shook his head.

“I don’t even care anymore.” She waved him off. “Whatcha want Weaselby?” 

Bill smirked. “My mum still wants to know if you’re coming to the wedding.”

“Ah, shit.” Dora said. “Suppose I should? S’ my only cousin, and I _am_ a bridesmaid after all. Nah, of course. June 8th, right? Kidding. Kidding. I know when it is.” She rolled her eyes.

Bill nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Alright, little smartass. Mum just asked me to ask since you didn’t send the reply card.”

It was just like Molly to fuss over something like that, even though they were both in the wedding party. Though, it made sense to get a final count. The wedding was just a month away.

“Charlie going to make it?” She asked.

“Yeah the whole gang will be there.” Bill nodded. “Alright then. See you, Tonks.” He nodded goodbye.

What a shit day it had been. She spent the next thirty minutes transfiguring her extra paper into a little origami bear that crawled around her desk.

When it was finally time to leave, Tonks put on her long black coat and grabbed her umbrella, heading for the exit.

“Tonks! Wait up!”

Tonks turned on her heel trying to find who had called her. It was Mai and Jules. 

She smiled tentatively at the women as they approached.

Mai furrowed her brow, then muttered a quick charm to clean up Dora’s face. 

“Er, Thanks.” Tonks smiled sheepishly. No wonder the people she waved to had looked at her funny. She had forgotten about the ink on her cheek. 

“Of course” Mai grinned, “We were actually hoping to run into you.”

“Want to go out for drinks with us?” Jules asked.

“Er…” Tonks scratched her head.

“Us girls have to stick together.” Mai added. “Right?”

“Eh.” Tonks sighed. It wasn’t as if she had big plans at home. Dinner for one and some reading The night was still young, after all. “Why not?”

Mai and Jules turned out to be a good time. They had been a few years above her at Hogwarts, both in Ravenclaw. They had gone to university while Tonks had gone straight into auror training. They worked in the legal department. 

They ended up on a little side street of Diagon Alley with all the pubs and had gone bar hopping. In a dive bar towards the end of the strip, they were playing a game of drunk gobstones when Jules stood up and dramatically declared she could guess the house and astrological sign of everyone in there.

Sure enough, Jules called it for Tonks easily: Scorpio Hufflepuff (though the latter was probably from going to school around the same time, the former was pretty impressive)

Tonks watched in amusement as burly biker types and uni students in sweaters all wandered over to be ‘sorted’ by Jules

Soon, to Mai and Dora’s amusement, she had drawn a crowd.

Mai had her face in her hands. “Every time we go out must you do this?” 

Tonks watched on in amusement as a massive bloke with huge gauge holes in his ears sat down opposite her new friend.

Jules squinted her eyes, giving him a once over.

“Aries. Hufflepuff.”

The man’s eyes went wide. “H-how?”

Jules jerked her chin in Tonks direction. “Ninety percent of punks are Hufflepuffs. And you just have an Aries sort of nose. Can’t explain, really. Next!”

It had earned the girls many a round of free drinks, and Tonks felt her luck was changing for the better. Mai got everyone in the bar in a chant as Jules and Tonks competed to down the most pints.

And then she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora wakes up in a stranger’s bed.

Tonks woke up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar house. She blinked, rubbing her eyes and willing the throbbing in her skull to disappear. At least it was quiet here. And the sheets smelled kind of nice. A little spicy and musky. Just a sort of manly smell and… warm. It smelled warm. 

The smell was pretty incredible, but overall, it was far too bright in here. 

“Tonks!!!!” Small hands grabbed her face and she was too dazed and exhausted to react. “Tonks! You have to see what Harry did to my bear.”

Dora squinted in agony as two little girls climbed into bed with her. With relief, and a bit of still-drunk haze, she realized she was at her cousin’s house. 

She was pulled into a sitting position before she heard footsteps approach. The two little girls screamed, running away.

“Oi! Leave your cousin alone.” Dora’s tall, burly cousin, the father of the two screaming demons, appeared in the doorway, laughing. “Sorry, Dora.”

Sirius ruffled his long black hair. “Told them to give you at least another hour.”

“S’Okay.” Tonks groaned. 

“I left a potion on the nightstand for you.” Ariel’s voice called from the hallway. She peeked her head in, looking much too smiley for it being the ungodly hour of eight in the morning on a Sunday. “Rough night?”

Tonks nodded as she threw back the potion vial and gulped down its contents. It was minty and nauseating, but it made the room stop spinning.

“Should I even ask how I ended up here?” She winced, pulling herself to her feet. “Do I want to know?”

“We found you in Diagon Alley with your mates.” Sirius grinned, “Funny girls. The shorter one guessed my sign and house just by looking at me.”

Tonks had a flashback of some uni student clapping excitedly as Jules looked her over and declared her a Pisces Ravenclaw. And dancing on a table. Or a counter. Dancing somewhere.

“Our house was closer than your flat,” Ariel said, “And, well, you were crying about losing your only friend at work next month so it was hard to get a sensible answer of where you wanted to go.”

“Ah, Merlin.” Tonks covered her face with both hands. “I’m so embarrassed.” 

She didn’t have to see her head to know her hair was turning green. She felt sick to her stomach and now she wanted to bury her head in these yummy smelling pillows and just die of pure mortification.

“Yeah, well, don’t worry about it. We’ve both been there. Remus is out of town so we just put you in his room.“ Ariel said. “Should be back later today if you want to stick around and meet him.”

“She’s met Moony,” Sirius said, drawing his brows together. “Haven’t you, Tonksie?”

“I don’t think so.” Tonks shrugged. 

She recalled vaguely that Sirius and Ariel had a flatmate who had lived with them for a while, but she couldn’t recall ever meeting him. The Black house was old and massive, and she’s never been in this room or seen anyone walking around. No, she couldn’t remember meeting anyone. The guy was always out of town.

“Well you will if you stick around.” Ariel said. 

“No, no. I’ll be out of your hair after breakfast ” Tonks smiled. “I’ve got a fitting at the dressmaker, remember? But, thanks. For last night and all.” 

Ariel nodded. “Of course. Your fitting!” She looked slightly troubled then, “I better write Molly and tell her to meet us there.” 

“Tonks!!!” Came another wave of tiny screams.

The tiniest head of black, silky hair was Violet, followed by her sister Cass (who like Tonks, rejected her first name all together), and more impressively, a stuffed bear so big that it didn’t seem it would fit in the doorframe.

“Harry did magic again yesterday.” Ariel said in a voice that suggested Tonks feign enthusiasm for the sake of the excited four and five year olds present.

“Harry did that?” Tonks asked in confusion. He was of age, but usually things eleven-year olds did were accidental. Like vanishing a door, or floating a Telly.

Sirius cleared his throat, twirling his own wand around his finger pointedly.

“Ohhh.” Tonks said, catching on. “Wicked!!!! Your brother did that???” She injected more enthusiasm than she thought was physically possible into her voice, and was greeted with several small toothy grins.

“Tonks, will you play hide and seek with us?”

Tonks smiled, although she was in physical pain and suffering. “Alright, just one round though.”

“We’re hiding,” Cass said, “you find us!!!”

With more squeals, their little feet pounded away.  
Sirius and Ariel had disappeared by then too. 

Tonks stood from the bed and stretched, taking in the room she was in.

The bed was massive and comfortable, and two of the walls were entirely covered in books. 

As if she couldn’t help it, she wandered over to the record player in the corner and took a peak. 

“Zeppelin.” She hummed approvingly. “Nice choice, mystery man.”

She turned her head to the wall of pictures, then, landing on a picture of four teenage boys and a red headed girl.

“Tonks we’re ready!” Violet yelled from the bathroom across the hall.

Her sister shushed her.

Tonks made two loud stomping sounds. “Here I come!” She tried not to laugh at their excited screams.

She patted her hair down as she checked her appearance in the mirror. She had lost one of her fuzzy pompom earrings the night before but she didn’t look as rough as she expected. 

Dora threw open the door dramatically.

“Hmmm. I wonder where those girls went!” She called out into the hallway.

—————-

It had been a rough night. 

Remus was exhausted. He had spent the night at the old abandoned barn in the countryside which had been his home on full moons since he left Hogwarts. It was heavily warded and reinforced to protect anyone from entering on accident.

His limbs felt raw, as if he had ran a marathon and his head just felt... heavy. He slowly got to his feet and checked his torso and arms for wounds. A couple light scratches on his arms, but nothing major.

He couldn’t wait to get home to his bed.

He pulled on the sweater and jeans folded next to him and braced his eyes for the blinding sunlight. It was time to go home. 

As he floo’d to Grimmauld Place, he let his mind take a rest. He would just take a shower and get some sleep. That’s all he could focus on. Then it was the start of a new month. He would think about the failure that was his 33-year-old life at another time.

He hardly spoke a word to anyone in the living room before he walked upstairs. Like an undead zombie from an old horror film, he trudged into the bathroom and turned on the shower slowly and mindlessly.

He couldn’t bring himself to look in the mirror. 

He stood under the steamy water for what felt like half an hour before he felt clean. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he gathered his clothes from the floor and stepped into his bedroom. 

He didn’t notice it at first, but then it was all his over-heightened senses could be aware of. The sweetest, most intoxicating smell he’d ever inhaled. It saturated his entire room. Honey, Lavender, or something fresh and soothing like a fruity shampoo. It was hard to exactly place the swirl of fragrances, but it was divine. 

He found his bedsheets wrinkled and slept-in. He was too tired to change them. So he crashed into his pillow, relishing in the sweet scent as he drifted off to sleep. 

He woke sometime while it was still dark, having slept more peacefully than he ever had. His hands stretched out under his pillows, and caught on something. In the light of the moonlight and street lamps he lifted up a yellow puffball earring that looked vaguely like a bumblebee.

Shaking the nagging curiosity aside, he fell back asleep. 

Stranger things had happened to Remus Lupin.

——————

By the time D-day, or rather ‘R-for-retirement’-day came around, Tonks was prepared. With a homemade chocolate dessert and a wrapped present, she was ready to send off her old, dear friend Lyall off into retirement.

They enjoyed their last lunch together in the company of Jules and Mai. Then Tonks skipped out on her paperwork to help him pack up his office. Over his last week, he had taken most of his things home, and it felt so empty. There were just a few things left.

She held his family picture in her hands, smiling fondly at the little boy in bright yellow rain boots as Lyall and Hope lifted him over a puddle.

“Say, Lyall?” Tonks said, “Whatever happened to your son? You hardly talk about him. Is he…?”

Lyall’s face fell. 

“Ah, shit.” Tonks said. “I’m sorry, I should have realized.”

Lupin sighed. “No he’s not dead, you nosy bird.” Tonks snorted at that, and Lyall fixed her with an annoyed stare. “He just doesn’t speak to me. Can’t say I blame him. I wasn’t there for him when he needed me most.” 

He sighed, reclining in his chair with a pensive look. 

Tonks frowned. It was hard to imagine Lyall as anything other than the sweet, gentle man he was today. What could he have done to his son that would be that bad? She couldn’t believe it would have been anything to do irreparable damage.

“Well, who knows, it’s never too late for a second chance.” Tonks gave him an encouraging smile. “You should reach out to him. Now that you won’t have me around bothering you all the time, you should try talking to him, and you know, getting out more.”

“I don’t know, Dora. We’ll just have to see.” Lyall sighed again. “Did you say you brought chocolate?”

Before she knew it, the day was over and she was waving off Lyall at the exit of the office. With only a few tears shed, all on her part, and lots of cheerful smiles from Lupin, she was at her cubicle alone again.

She smiled at the Polaroid they had taken together as she taped it up next to her desk. She had gotten Lyall a fedora, sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt for his trip. He put them on like a good sport and smiled big next to Tonks as Mai snapped a photo of them. 

She would really miss the old tosser.

Bill Weasley waved to Dora on his way out. “Still coming this Saturday?” 

“For the hundredth time, Yes!”

Tonks laughed to herself. Finally, this weekend was the wedding. At Sirius’s place, Ariel had been beside herself in excitement talking about the flowers and the music and the number of lights they were going to string up.

Tonks couldn’t help but share some of the excitement as part of Ariel’s bridal party and being one of her good friends, despite the age gap. 

Ariel and Sirius were a perfect match, and this wedding had been a long time coming. Now they had three kids, including Harry. 

Dora couldn’t wait to wear a pretty dress and dance all night with her old Hogwarts friends. 

“Yep.” Dora nodded, “Bringing Jules as my plus one.” 

Bill shook his head. “And let me guess, Charlie is bringing Mai.”

Tonks grinned. Charlie had met with Dora and her new friends for drinks several times now, and he immediately hit it off with Mai. Now they were all going to the wedding together. 

“Someone’s gotta remind you old farts how to party.” said Tonks. 

Bill rolled his eyes. “See you, Nymphadora.”

She tossed her ball of paper at his head. “Bye Weaselby!”

—————-

Sirius looked nervous. Fidgeting, pacing back and forth. It was almost comical to witness in a man who typically oozed confidence.

“It’s all gonna be fine, Padfoot.” Remus assured him once again. “All you have to do is stand there and repeat the words. It’s almost impossible to fuck it up.”

Sirius fiddled with his bowtie.

“Should have got the purple one.” Sirius said, running his hands through his hair. 

“Padfoot.” Remus rolled his eyes. “You look great. If Ariel doesn’t marry you I’ll marry you myself.”

Sirius scoffed, “You couldn’t handle me if you tried, Moony.”  
But he let a small smile slip, and the tension he was holding in his shoulders disappeared.

Remus came to stand next to him, giving him an approving nod. “Well, it’s a good thing Ariel’s just about the only person I could bear taking you away from me.” He declared. 

“Don’t be dramatic.” Sirius snorted. “We’re still going to live together.” 

He turned to Remus then, with puppy eyes. “Won’t we?”

“Yeah, mate.” Remus grinned. “We will. Now relax. Everything’s gonna be great. Shall we?”  
He lifted the bottle of firewhiskey. 

Sirius held up a glass. “To me getting fucking married!” 

Remus nodded. “I’ll cheers to that.”

They clinked their glasses, throwing back the burning liquid.

Remus seeing his best mate in a tux brought back plenty of bittersweet memories of his own wedding. When the roles were reversed: he had been the groom and Sirius had been his best man. 

It reminded him of when he was young and recklessly in love, hopeful to start a family despite the war destroying everything around them. When James and Lily were still alive and the future was bright.

But it was Padfoot’s day, now. It had been five years since Remus’s divorce and almost eleven since the war ended. He wasn’t going to let all that get him down on a happy day like this. It was time to move on. 

Harry walked in, then, in his tux— looking like the spitting image of his father back when they first met. 

“Ready, Uncle Sirius?” 

Sirius straightened the boy’s boutonnière and patted his shoulder. “Sure am, kid. And you? Got the rings?”

Harry nodded, standing tall. 

Remus tossed back another shot to numb that gnawing feeling that James should really have been there with them as the music started. 

He gave Sirius a pat on the back and a nod before following Harry out to the yard. 

It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a double update!
> 
> this chapter doesn't have a lot of dialogue, but the next one will be mostly dialogue! its a bit unbalanced that way, lol. 
> 
> (26 November)

Tonks was nearly in tears and they hadn’t even started towards the aisle yet. She just loved weddings and she thought that love was just _so beautiful_. And so was today. It was a perfect sunny day. 

The location itself was dazzling, a lush garden outside of a rented country home. The massive yard was filled with colorful blooms from all of the springtime rain. 

The ceremony and reception areas around the country home had been transformed into a breathtaking spectacle of flowers and candles and string lights. Round tables dotted the lawn under massive oak trees which were also lit with thousands of little string lights. 

The sun was just about to set, and a string quartet was playing a soft song while the guests took their seats. The long branches of the weeping willows that surrounded the ceremony area had been enchanted so that as they blew in the breeze, little raining drops of light fell from them. It was breathtaking.

In a room inside the little country cottage, Tonks, Ariel, and Molly were gathering their flower bouquets and laughing giddily as they finished getting ready. 

And so, Tonks was nearly in tears. Because today was already so lovely, and it had only just begun.

“Just wait till he sees you.” Tonks said, grinning

“Do you think he’ll cry?” Ariel smiled hopefully. “I kind of hope he will.”

“Of course he will, dear.” Molly said, “Just look at you. You look absolutely gorgeous.”

Ariel just looked so radiant and happy in her gown. Sirius had insisted that his bride spend as much as she wanted, yet Ariel had found her dress second hand. She had it altered by a dressmaker. It was vintage and timeless. Perfect for a down-to-earth girl like Ariel. 

In the two years they had known one another, Ariel had become the big sister Tonks never had. She and Sirius were a wonderful addition to Dora’s new small, not-toxic family. (They didn’t talk about Narcissa or Bellatrix.) They bonded over being family misfits and she had spent many a would-be-lonely night eating out in late night diners with them and their kids.

Even as Harry, Cass and Violet would fall asleep, and Sirius would have to carry them home, they were always there for her when she felt lonely in the big city.

Ariel and Sirius deserved every happiness. They were the best people, besides the Weasleys, that she had ever known.

Arthur knocked on the door, before stepping in.

“Wow, you girls look incredible.” He pecked Molly on the cheek. “Ariel you make a lovely bride.”

Ariel beamed at him. “Thanks, Arthur. Is it time?”

He nodded, “It’s time.”

Tonks and Molly helped Ariel prepare for her entrance, lifting her veil and the back of her dress as they traversed along the path to the edge of the gardens. A long curtain of vines and flowers hung, separating them from the start of the aisle.

Tonks took her place behind Cass and Violet, with Molly behind her. The music changed for their entrance, and Tonks reached back to squeeze Ariel’s hand. 

“Love you, Ari.” She whispered. 

“Love you, Tonksie.” Ariel replied, then she looked away, fanning her face. “Off with you, you sod. You’re going to start me crying already.”

Tonks laughed, turning back forward.

Cass and Violet made their entrance first, walking slowly down the aisle and scattering pink flower petals as they went. Tonks was next, and she rolled her shoulders back, straightened her lavender gown and sent Ariel a last smile and wink before she stepped through the curtain of flowers. 

There was a good sized crowd in attendance, about 60 or so people. Dora held her head high, smiling a bit to herself as everyone buzzed in their seats, eagerly waiting for Ariel’s entrance. She turned her attention up ahead to her cousin. Sirius was smiling, looking effortlessly handsome-albeit, a bit nervous. 

Then she let her eyes wander to his right, and for a moment, she stopped paying attention to where she was going.

Because standing at Sirius’s side was a man she’d never seen before, and he was so… _dreamy._ Her eyes met his, and she almost forgot how to breathe. Because they were so… blue. Unlike Sirius, this man’s face was more composed, seemingly unemotional and unaffected. A bit tired, even. He was more rugged and rough around the edges than handsome, but he definitely was.

He was just… yummy. He was rather tall and filled out his tux quite nicely. He looked firm. Steady.

That was the last thought she had before her heel snagged on a tree branch, and she slipped, falling flat on her back.

As the audience rippled with gasps and a few yelps of surprise, Tonks felt her cheeks heat with a furious blush. Quickly, she scrambled back onto her feet and dusted herself off. She winced, looking up at her cousin at the end of the aisle in an apologetic smile. Sirius covered his mouth with his hand in a poor attempt to hide his laughter. _Prick._

Charlie, her supposed best friend, however, was not even trying. She could hear him positively howling. She pressed her mouth into a hard line, ignoring the stinging from where she slid along the branch.

“Well done, Tonksie!” Charlie shouted from somewhere towards the front. 

Tonks bit her lip, searching for her red-headed friend in the crowd as she wobbled her first step forward. Mai waved, grabbing her attention to see where they were, and then there was a flash as Jules snapped a polaroid. 

And then Tonks... laughed. She just tossed her head back and laughed with them.  
It was a bit funny, after all. Leave it to her to make an entrance like this. 

It was the sorting hat all over again.

In her first year at Hogwarts, she had tripped walking up to be sorted, falling flat on her face. (Damn old, uneven castle floors!) There were more people then, and more laughter, but she had just brushed herself off and owned it. 

If she did it then, she could do it again now. So she squared her shoulders and sauntered a tad more dramatically up to her place at the end of the aisle. When she finally reached her place at the front, she bowed to the crowd, and they applauded her.

Jules, Mai, and Charlie whooped. Bill shook his head, smiling. Molly, who was now halfway down the aisle, looked like she was biting back some chuckles of her own. She was looking up at the sky, trying not to look at Tonks and laugh. Until she finally reached the end and burst into a bubble of silly laughter.

Despite everything in her that screamed not to look at the man at Sirius’s side, Dora felt compelled to. Perhaps she could try to do it under the guise of looking just past Molly who was whispering to her. Whatever she was saying, Dora didn’t quite pay attention, because she finally braved a glance in his direction. 

When she did, she found the man was already watching her. 

She didn’t miss the way his eyes trailed over her slowly as if they weren’t particularly in a hurry. Even as the song ended and everyone stood for Ariel’s grand entrance she could swear she felt his eyes on her still. 

She smiled shyly at him before pointedly turning her body to face the entrance. But even then, she couldn’t help herself and she stole another glance. 

He was already watching her, and dammit, now she had butterflies. She looked away, praying her hair hadn’t turned as pink as her cheeks. She had never felt so unnerved by someone just _looking_ at her before. Like he could see straight through her. Like he could read her mind and see her soul or something.

But his eyes found hers again, their gazes drawn together like they were magnets and he smiled. 

He smiled. 

And she was in love.

\--------

Sometimes it was hard not to envy his best friend. 

Remus knew that Sirius had a hard life, being cast aside from his family and wrongfully imprisoned for five years, but then Sirius also had moments like these.

Moments when his two funny, adorable daughters skipped down the aisle with big smiles. They hugged Sirius around his legs before sitting with the Weasleys in the front. 

It shouldn’t have, after all this time, but it made Remus feel a bit bitter and self-loathing, because he had grown accustomed to the fact that he would never have that. 

That two people had found each other and accidentally made something happen that he had always wanted, felt unfair. 

It didn’t always bother him, and he loved Sirius’s family as his own, but sometimes there were just these… moments. Moments where he resented everything.

He schooled his stare on the end of the aisle, expression blank as he waited for the big moment, when Ariel would make her entrance. Harry bet Remus a galleon that his uncle wouldn’t cry until later that night, but Remus had his money on first sight of Ariel coming down the aisle.  
He hadn’t really felt anything when Victoria had walked down the aisle, except for nervous excitement. He hadn’t cried. But Sirius and Ariel were just different. They were soulmates, if you believed in that sort of thing.

Remus didn’t. Not anymore.

A moment passed, and then Ariel’s first bridesmaid started down the aisle.

Remus knew that Sirius had a baby cousin named Tonks. He knew Ariel was fond of her and that Harry thought she was hilarious. Remus knew that Tonks was an auror and that she knew the Weasleys from school. He even knew that when she had first moved to London, Ariel had fussed over a Christmas gift for her for weeks. He knew Sirius was very protective over her and that the kids loved her and that she was a bridesmaid. He knew lots of things about her, despite never having met her before.

But he didn’t know she looked like _that_.

When she had stepped through the flower curtain, she was all bright smiles and big expressive eyes. Her hair was blue and her cheeks were a soft pink as she smiled, walking down the aisle. 

The infamous Tonks. 

And damn it, he had to take a deep breath when she looked in his direction. 

Her eyes were a bright, happy blue as they met his tired eyes. While he had always had blue eyes, he considered his dull and lifeless. Hers were misty and wistful. For no particular reason, his brain stopped working properly and his heart stuttered an unsteady rhythm. 

And then... she tripped. Hard.

Remus took an instinctual step towards the aisle. He fought the impulse to sprint over and help her back up to her feet. Sirius held up a hand, shaking his head. His shoulder’s started shaking with silent laughter.

“She’s alright. Fucking Tonks.” Sirius muttered under his breath. 

Remus relaxed slightly. _Did she do this sort of thing often?_ His brows furrowed. _And was she alright?_

When she popped back up a moment later, face red and hair… somehow pinker, Charlie shouted something at her, teasing her. Someone next to him took a photograph.

Then, unexpectedly, Tonks threw her head back, laughing with them.

And Remus knew he was a goner. 

There was something enchanting in her open smile and her carefree, melodic laugh.

His ticket to hell was signed, sealed, and delivered as he watched her change up her whole demeanour, sauntering with a primal, sensual confidence up the aisle. At the end, she ate up the attention with a proud bow. A far cry from the sweet, shy thing that had started down the aisle.

He was in trouble. Because the way that satin dress clung to the curves of her body… her wide, uninhibited smile… she was beautiful. But Merlin, she was fucking young.

Behind Molly, she tried to sneak a hidden glance at him, watching him through her lashes. 

Too young, he reminded himself. So young he was probably halfway through Hogwarts before she was even born. She was Sirius’s baby cousin for Merlin’s sake. She probably listened to awful new wave music and read the Witches Weekly. They probably wouldn’t have anything in common.

But Merlin, she was a fucking knockout. 

She never looked away fully as she absentmindedly nodded to Molly. Molly even nudged her, pointing at Sirius and the aisle, but no, the little minx was still looking at _him._

And that’s when Remus noticed Ariel was already halfway down the aisle, and Sirius was crying. 

Remus smirked, turning briefly to Harry to whisper. “You owe me a galleon, mate.” 

Not that he would actually take the boy’s money. It was just what he and his nephew did, they made empty bets on everything. From quidditch to household happenings, they always had some secret wager happening.

That’s what uncles were for, weren’t they? Remus tried as much as he could to help fill in the impossible absence of James and Lily. This fall, Harry would head off to Hogwarts and truly learn how much that night had impacted so many families. He would only be in the small protected bubble that he, Sirius, and Ariel created for him for a little while longer.

So Remus was enjoying it while it lasted. He couldn’t help but smile triumphantly at Harry’s reluctant, irritated nod. He had won this one.

And then Remus’s eyes were drawn back to hers once more. She bit her full, pouty lower lip as she smiled at him. And he was a schoolboy all over again. Infatuated. With a woman who was definitely far too young for him.

\------------

He was definitely the elusive Remus, Tonks deduced. The Zeppelin-listening bookish guy who was Sirius’s best man and flatmate. 

Here he was, finally standing there in the flesh and he looked… so good. He was leaner and an inch or so shorter than Sirius, which was still at least six foot something. Six feet of fucking _hot_ that she wouldn’t mind getting to know every inch of.

The minister made a joke as the ceremony started and Remus let his lips turn up into a roguish grin, whispering something to Harry. Even when he turned back to Tonks, a ghost of an arrogant smirk lingered. Like he knew some private joke or something. 

Or she was just staring too obviously. She flushed. That was probably it. 

She made a point not to from then on. But she just couldn’t help herself.

His sandy brown hair was clearly styled but flopped haphazardly to one side. Halfway through the ceremony there were a few loose locks blowing across his forehead. It was adorable.

If he was Sirius’s age, he probably was already taken, but she couldn’t help but fantasize about him as the ceremony went on.

Well, she had given him plenty of interest. If he was interested too, he could just come and talk to her at the reception.

—————-

The first woman to effectively make his heart skip a beat in over a decade, and she was watching him with open interest. Remus didn’t quite know what to do with that information.

It was intoxicating, the way her rosy cheeks flushed as she looked up at him. He wondered darkly, what else would make her blush like that.

Yep, he was going to hell. His soul was damned, or whatever those crazy muggle cults called it.

A breeze carried a strong scent of lavender and honey and Remus tilted his head, letting his hair fall into his face as he tried to hone in on its origin. The full moon was two weeks away, which meant his senses were vaguely duller. Still sharper than the average human, but not as intense. 

Could it be? Was it the same sweet scent that had lingered on his pillows a month ago, leaving him restless? 

As she smiled at Ariel and Sirius, he couldn’t help but wonder.

The ceremony ended in a blur. Sirius dipped Ariel as they shared a deep, slow kiss. Charlie wolf-whistled. Ariel’s cheeks were flushed as Sirius stood her back up and they walked down the aisle together. The crowd applauded and the music picked up again.

Harry nudged Remus, nodding towards Molly.

Oh, right. He had been so distracted he had forgotten where he was.

Remus stepped forward and offered Molly his arm, still dazed by the girl beside her. His eyes swept over the object of his new found fascination one more time before escorting Molly down the aisle. 

Remus glanced back, watching Harry offer his arm to Tonks as a breeze swept through her bluish pink hair.

As another wave of honey and lavender swept towards him, Remus wondered what sort of hurricane was about to tear through his quiet life. 

He wasn’t ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys get two chapters today. 
> 
> let me know what you think!!
> 
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of a double update, so you might have missed the last chapter which was also posted today.
> 
> (26 November)

Tonks sat at her designated table with her friends, pouting. She crossed her arms, refusing to look in the direction of Remus, who was leaning casually against a tree by himself. 

He was probably still nursing his drink, staring broodingly into the distance. She didn’t bother to look because he hadn’t moved in the last ten minutes and now it was getting depressing.

“He still hasn’t come to talk to me.” She whined, “I mean, who does that? I thought we had established through non-verbal cues that I want to climb him like a tree. Holy shit, he’s hot. Have you ever seen someone so freaking good looking? Because I certainly haven’t.”

Mai snorted.

“You guys were totally undressing each other with your eyes.” Jules squealed. “It was almost more entertaining than the ceremony.”

“Almost, but not as funny as when she fell on her arse.” Mai offered, ignoring Tonks as she flipped her off. “What? It was funny!”

“What was?” Charlie asked with a wide, dimpled grin as he and Bill joined them.

“Nothing!” Tonk’s shouted, blushing. The last thing she needed was for him to tease her about it again. 

Charlie threw an arm around her. “Come on, Tonksie, you can tell me. We’re best friends.”

“Don’t be so nosy, Weaselby.” She said, pushing his arm away.

“I thought I was Weaselby to you?” Bill smirked.

“And here I thought it was my special nickname.” Charlie snorted, “Well Bill can have it, I want a new one. Something sexy.” He winked at her.

Tonks rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Charlie.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Make me.”

She rolled her eyes, grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey from the center table.

“Okay, Dragon boy.” She lifted her chin in challenge. “Drinking game. It’s called Never Have I Ever.”

Bill grinned, nudging Jules. “This should be good.”

Charlie puffed his chest meeting Tonks’s challenging stare head on. “You’re on.”

“Never have I ever ridden a dragon.” Tonks said, smirking. She poured him a shot, sliding it across the table.

“Oi! Hang on.” Charlie frowned, tossing the drink back with a wince.“You’re a Hufflepuff, aren’t you supposed to play fair?”

Tonks just shrugged, “Never have I ever seen a dragon egg.”

“Hey!” 

“Never have I ever been to RomaniAHHH!” Tonks squealed as he leapt from his seat and lunged towards her.

The group burst into laughter as Charlie chased Tonks around the table, and she tried to keep the bottle out of reach. He, being taller and faster, grabbed the bottle easily and shouted.

“Never have I ever changed my hair color when embarrassed because I fell while walking down the aisle at my cousin’s wedding!”

Tonks gasped as he poured her a shot and put it in her hands. She narrowed her eyes, clinking his glass with hers.

“Too soon, Charlie-boy.” She shook her head. “Too soon.” 

He rolled his eyes, knocking back his shot without a flinch.

“Never have I ever gotten detention at Hogwarts!” Jules said excitedly.

The rest of the group groaned, taking a shot.

\--------------

Remus’s mood had tanked around the time he realized that she was way out of his league. He was a 33-year-old divorcee and he worked a bloody part time job. He didn’t even have a place of his own. If he did go and talk to her… well, he shouldn’t anyway. 

Then there was also the way the Weasley boy clearly had eyes for her. A girl like that would probably have plenty of admirers. 

It was loud at the reception. All the voices muddled into loud static and he had a dull headache. And everyone that Remus knew was busy talking to other people, so he took a minute to just sit with his thoughts. Clear his head by himself. Then that minute turned into ten… then twenty. And he still felt a bit worn out and tired. 

Too tired to go and talk to her, make small talk with her and her young friends.

He had been getting ahead of himself. This was Sirius’s cousin, after all. She was in her prime, having a good time with her friends, probably completely unaware of an old tosser like him.

He sipped his drink alone under a tree, watching the party. Occasionally his eyes drifted back to her table to find her laughing or smiling. Until suddenly, she wasn’t there anymore.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

“You know, I’ve been waiting for you to come and talk to me.” She said, smiling warmly at him.

He tilted his head, smiling. A fresh wave of honey and lavender, mixed with firewhiskey filled his senses. 

“Is that so?” He let his arms fall to his side, standing up straight as she stood in front of him. Like gravitating towards her was the only thing he was capable of doing.

And then being closer felt so much more intense than seeing her from afar. Why did he feel like a nervous teenager all of a sudden?

“Mhm.” She nodded, biting her lip. Her bright eyes trailed down to his torso and back up. “You should come join me and my friends.”

He opened his mouth to protest, a reply that he was fine waiting on his tongue. But before he could, she held up a finger, and there was a challenging glint in her bright eyes he couldn’t deny.

“Before you answer, I have a proposition for you.” She told him before he could speak something intelligible. He would have probably let her down easy. 

Not that he really wanted to, but because it was the right thing to do. He would have saved her the trouble, because he had nothing to offer.

A sly smirk lifted her lips, and it was all he could do to focus on her words instead of those full, pouty, soft-looking lips. Or her honey lavender scent which was even more fucking incredible up close. It was definitely the same. 

So why had she been in his room? He tried not to think about how much he wanted to bury his nose in her neck and just inhale her scent deeply as she continued. He needed to pull it together, fast.

“See, my friend Jules has a special talent. She says she can guess your old Hogwarts house and your astrology sign just by looking at you... I know, it sounds crazy, right?”

He furrowed his eyebrows, partly because his brain seemed unable to focus properly, and partly because she was talking a mile a minute. 

“So,” She continued, “My proposition is this. I already had Jules guess your sign and house, and so if I tell you the correct answer right now, you have to come join us.”

“Hmmm.” He hummed, pretending to consider his answer. 

Her eyes twinkled in amusement as she watched him.

“Of course, you can say no.” She shrugged, seeming quite confident he wouldn’t deny her request. “You can go back to brooding alone, away from all the fun… Or...” She looked at him with big puppy eyes. “You can come have fun with us?”

In that moment, she reminded him so much of his best friend when they were teenagers. God she was fucking young.

He sighed, shrugging in defeat. He really should stay away, but his body was like a livewire, thrumming with an anxious need to be closer to her. To breathe in her scent. 

“What have I got to lose, right?” He smiled at her, trying his best to keep his tone even. His voice felt hoarse, overly affected by her proximity. 

“That’s the spirit.” She smirked. Did her eyes drop to his lips, then? Surely he was imagining it. “You ready?”

He nodded. Then watched in amusement as she bounced on the balls of her feet and rubbed her hands together as if charging herself in preparation. 

“Oh!” She giggled, a soft melodic sound. “I almost forgot. There’s two parts to this. Can you just say yes to the second part?”

Remus shook his head again, relenting with a sigh. “I have a feeling I’ll regret this.”

“No, no, it’s going to change your life in the best way, trust me.” She assured him.

“Fine.” He nodded. “Alright.” 

He had a feeling he would have a hard time ever saying no to her when she smiled at him like that.

“Great! Okay, _mysterious stranger_ ,” She said, “The all-knowing Jules has declared that you are…. _dun dun dunn,_ a Gryffindor Pisces!” She then stopped bouncing, wiggling her fingers.

He arched a brow, his gaze lingering for a moment on her small hands, her black nail polish that was a harsh contrast to her pale skin and pastel-colored dress. Something about it was endearing.

Her face fell. 

“No?” She asked

“No, that’s right, actually. Impressive.” Remus nodded, smiling in good humor as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Very well, _mysterious stranger_ , show me to your friends. I’ll have to meet this all-knowing Jules.”

“Oh? Okay.” She frowned, eyes narrowing. “But remember, no matter how pretty my friends are, you agreed to the second part.”

He wanted to laugh. Was she… jealous? 

He blinked, keeping his expression neutral, but he felt his lips turn upwards anyway. 

“Which is?”

“I’m glad you asked,” She grinned mischievously. “But before I tell you the second part, you also have to agree to the third part.

Remus’s amused smile stretched wider. “Hang on-”

“Come on, tick-tock, _mystery man._ ” She said, poking him playfully in the arm. “Time’s of the essence. ”

She grinned, cheeks stretching into a dimpled smile. And he couldn’t find it in him to say no.

“It’s Remus.” He conceded, “And sure, alright.”

“Tonks.” She said, holding out her hand.

He shook it, and then found himself being pulled by the same hand over towards her friends,.

“Told you!” A shorter, brunette woman shouted as they reached the table, pumping her fist in the air. “I’m always right.”

“You must be the all-knowing Jules.” Remus said, offering his hand. “I’m Remus.”

Jules gave him a once-over as she took his hand, smiling slyly. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Tonks cross her arms over her chest, and he bit back a smirk.

“Right, you are! Nice to meet you Remus.” Jules smiled up at him. “This is Mai, and I'm sure you already know the Weasleys.”

Remus shook Mai’s hand and nodded to Bill and Charlie. “ ‘Lo.”

Bill slid him a drink, nodding. Charlie watched him curiously. Remus turned back to Tonks expectantly. 

“Now you’re probably wondering what the second part is, aren’t you?” She said, with the same mischievous grin he’d many times before on Sirius’s face when he had a trick up his sleeve. It was uncanny, the resemblance. 

And just like countless times with his best mate, Remus nodded his agreement, regardless of what the consequences might be. 

“Well, Jules here knows many things.” She started.

“Of course. She is all-knowing, after all.” He added in good humor.

“Right!” She replied cheerfully. “So the second part of our agreement is, that if Jules here says our astrology signs are compatible- yours and mine, that is... Then you have to dance with me.”

Remus quirked up a brow, sighing. “Well only if astrology says so.”

Her smile grew wider. “I mean, who are we to deny the stars?”

He shrugged, studying the blue in her eyes intently. She was studying him with interest. He couldn’t deny it anymore. But still… He shouldn’t. But he already was, wasn’t he? 

“Alright, Jules. What’s it look like?” Tonks said.

Jules nodded sagely, before reaching into a drawstring bag and pulling out a scroll of parchment.

“Hang on,” Charlie snorted, “You just carry that around with you everywhere?”

Mai crossed her arms, glaring at him. “So what? The only reason you and I hang out is because Jules said we were a good match.”

“When was this?!” asked Charlie, with a bewildered expression.

“Shhh!” Jules hushed, “I’m reading here.”

Subtly, Tonks shifted closer to Remus, then she stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

“Don’t forget that you already agreed to part three.” 

Her warm breath fanned against his ear, and his mind grew hazy with the feeling of her body being close to his.

“Here it is!” Jules said, eyes scanning the paper. Her eyebrows lifted. “Scorpio and Pisces. It says… a perfect match. One hundred percent compatibility.”

Tonks grinned in triumph as she turned back to him. “Well, Remus. A deal’s a deal.”

\----------

Her breath got caught in her throat, however, as she noted how close he was standing behind her, and how his eyes seemed so impossibly blue, even in the soft glow of the stringlights. 

“Well, if _Astrology_ says so,” He said softly, offering her his hand. “Shall we?”

She took it, relishing in the sparks of warmth she felt where they touched. His entire demeanor shifted then, as he led her through the crowd with confidence.

As they reached the dance floor, Tonk’s heart thudded excitedly in her chest. His hand wasn’t clammy or uncomfortable. It was warm, and their fingers intertwined into a perfect fit. It felt… right.

He surprised her by first giving her a twirl, then pulling her into his arms. She bit her lip, feeling his hand on her waist. This was far from what she had expected, and so much better.

“So,” He said, voice silky as he spoke into her ear over the music. “What was part three?”

“Nope,” She shrugged, “Can’t tell you yet.”

He swayed her to the slow tempo of the music. “And why not?”

Her breath caught in her throat as he gazed down at her, face only inches from hers.

“It has a contingency,” She replied breathlessly. 

He smirked, looking up. “Oh?”

“Patience,” She chided, arching her brow. “We’ll know soon enough.”

He shrugged, pulling her closer into his arms. “I can do patience.” He said.

His words sent shivers down her spine. He was so tall, and warm and so… self-assured. Relaxed. He smelled spicy and musky and clean. It was calming to be around him.  
She was dazed as he guided her in a slow dance, looking up into his eyes.

Up close she could see a few scars across his cheekbones.

As he noticed her staring, his face grew more serious, so she quickly looked away. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” She said softly.

“It’s fine.” He answered. She could sense it wasn’t true, though.

\---------

Of fucking course. He had been so wrapped up in his wayward thoughts that he had almost forgotten what he looked like. What kind of monster lay dormant inside him. Why he truly didn’t deserve anyone.

Apart from his past, his condition would be enough of a deterrent for anyone with a shred of sanity.

Someone this pure and fucking beautiful could never truly want someone like him. The sooner he realized it, the better.

\-------------

She could practically sense the walls going up around him, and she cursed herself for openly staring at him. He was so handsome, and she wanted to tell him that she liked his face as it was, but it felt like the wrong thing to say. 

She needed to recover this, and fast.

“I thought your speech was nice.” She told him. “I cried.”

“You did?” Remus furrowed his brows.

She nodded, staring absentmindedly at Ariel and Sirius as they talked to a group of guests.

“Yeah, I’m a big sap, apparently.” She shrugged, grinning.

Remus didn’t respond. The song came to an end. She felt a sinking feeling as he pulled away. 

“Remus!” Harry shouted, running over. “We have to do the thing with   
Sirius.”

“Right,” Remus glanced down at her, then. “Best man duty calls. Thanks for the dance, Tonks.” 

He gave her a wink, walking away abruptly without another glance. And she really didn’t know how to feel about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's all I have for now, lol.
> 
> there will possibly be one more chapter with the wedding, but then we will move on towards more tonks/remus adventures.
> 
> thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> also lots of us can't be with our loved ones during the holiday this year, so please eat well, sleep well, and do something today that makes you smile. <3 take care, everyone and stay safe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter at the wedding.
> 
> Due to some weird error, it's not showing this update at the top of my profile as my most recently updated fic. Ao3 is showing this chapter as 'last updated on 11/22' but this chapter is being posted 7 December 2020. 🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔. I have no idea why the date is off lol

Tonks’s eyes followed the back of Remus’s tux as he disappeared through the crowd, following Harry. 

“I need a drink.” She muttered to herself, feeling her cheeks warm. 

She hadn’t felt butterflies like that since her first crush at Hogwarts, and here she was, flustered from a simple wink. 

Still… he couldn’t seem to get away fast enough. His departure was an uncomfortable rejection. She was probably too loud or too pushy for him. She walked up to the bar and signaled for a drink. It was placed in front of her, but before she could reach for it, a wrist reached out and snatched hers.

“Tonks, dear. Perhaps that can wait?” Molly said, clear concern etched into her forehead as she drew her eyebrows together. “Ariel wants us for the bouquet toss.” 

“Oh, alright.” Was all Tonks could manage, shrugging at the bartender. Molly was always acting like her mother. Sometimes it was annoying, but she was always looking out for her. She _had_ drank quite a bit. 

As Tonks followed Molly, she found her gaze drifting to the head table.

Remus and Harry were talking to Sirius. Molly was leading her to Ariel. Of course, _the garter toss._

It seemed so early, but knowing Sirius and Ariel, they would be eager to get off to their honeymoon together. Was that why Remus had run off? But no, he had been stiffer, less friendly. 

As they arrived on the other side of the table. Remus nodded to Molly. 

Molly and Remus would be sharing the responsibility of watching the Black family kids for the next two weeks. 

She shouldn’t take his disinterest personally. She had done all she could do. If he didn’t like her, he didn’t like her. She would have to let it go. 

Ariel and Sirius were all big smiles and flushed cheeks from dancing. Sirius had lost his bowtie, and his shirt was unbuttoned a bit at the top. Ariel was tracing the exposed skin with a finger as she whispered in his ear. Remus put his arm around Harry, leading him away towards the band.

Sirius’s eyes followed Ariel as she stood and made her way to the dancefloor. Molly held her wand to her face, mumbling a spell to amplify her voice as she announced the bouquet toss, calling all the single women to the dancefloor.

\--------

Remus watched Tonks slip onto the floor behind her friends, visibly less bubbly than before. As her friends chatted happily, gearing up for the toss, Tonks was silent and still in the back. Her hair was now fully blue, and maybe it was the warm light of the dancefloor, but it looked darker. She was staring off into the distance towards the house, keeping to the back of the group as if she wasn’t particularly interested in being there.

“I noticed you dancing with Tonks.” Sirius said

Remus turned to his best friend, tilting his head. His expression was neutral, disinterested. It was just one dance. “Did you?” was his composed response, a moment later.

“Yeah, I did.” Sirius smirked, looking ahead at his wife who winked at him. “I can’t believe you guys never met before tonight.” 

Remus shrugged, watching as Ariel bounced the bouquet a few times, sending it into the crowd. A girl with long black hair, one of Ariel’s friends caught it, whooping loudly.

Sirius and Remus joined in the applause. Remus watched as a head of dark blue disappeared down the dark path towards the house. He frowned. Was she leaving?

“We’re up.” Sirius said, standing. Absent-mindedly, Sirius patted Remus’s shoulder. And then squeezed. Not too hard, but enough to be intentional. “You know that I haven’t been away from my kids for more than a day since they’ve been born. Take care of them, will you?”

Remus nodded. “Of course, mate.”

Sirius let go of his shoulder, then. “Right. Well, thanks. Remember Tonks is supposed to stop by and help floo the kids over to Mollys next weekend before the full moon, so just… be nice to her. Okay?” 

Remus held up both his hands in surrender. “I’m always nice.” 

Sirius didn’t seem to hear him, though, as he sauntered over to his wife. 

Sirius’s head appeared from under Ariel’s skirt a minute later, the garter between his teeth. Remus cheered for him, dutifully taking his place in the group of unmarried men. He stood towards the back, watching in amusement as young Fred and George elbowed their way to the front. 

Then a moment later, he watched in disbelief as the same little strip of lace flew into the air, landing square against his chest. He caught it, absentmindedly. Several people clapped him on the back in congratulations, but he wasn’t paying attention.

Remus’s mind was elsewhere and his feet found themselves following the dark path towards the house. He tucked the garter into his jacket pocket, eyes searching in the dim moonlight for a girl in a lavender dress. 

\--------

One thing Tonks resented about herself was her ability to let her mood ruin her whole evening. She felt everything so deeply. Rejection cut harder than anything.

Like when she first met Charlie Weasley. His charming, dimpled smile and warm brown eyes. Her best friend for so many years, and he never knew how she used to feel about him.

They would always sneak off to the astronomy tower at night, talking about the universe and their families and what they wanted to do when they grew up. Charlie always wanted to work with dragons. He was charming, witty, and the funniest guy she’d ever met. 

And he was always dating _someone else._ After a chain of long term girlfriends that were never her, she gave up. They were still best friends, and she had moved on, but it still hurt to think about. That she was never what he wanted.

Had he really never considered her? Was she really never an option? There were moments where it seemed like he felt the same, back when they were at Hogwarts, even when he had a girlfriend. Lingering looks, flirtations. But he never wanted her back. Maybe she was just bad at reading people.

She was happy for Charlie and Mai. She didn’t want Charlie Weasley anymore as anything other than a friend. That wasn’t what bothered her, now. It was just that somehow, without doing anything at all, Charlie’s disinterest managed to make her feel like she wasn’t desirable, even now. Years had passed, but her insecurity still got the best of her.

Remus didn’t come to her, she had gone to him. And then he wasn’t interested. Because she probably wasn’t interesting in that way. Which was fine. Her mother had raised her to be independent.

It wasn’t the end of the world, it just stung a bit. Come Monday she’d be back to smiling, back to catching bad guys and solving crime for the ministry, but today she was just a girl with a lonely heart that never felt good enough.

Tonks picked a dandelion, blowing the tiny pods into the air. A strong breeze came and helped the rest fly just as she ran out of air.

She smiled softly, leaning back against the tree she was sitting next to.

“Did you make a wish?”

Her ears perked up at the silky voice. She was thankful for the dark moonlight, because her cheeks blushed, knowing she’d been caught in her little childish moment of pouting and wishing on a flower.

She considered his words, glancing up at him. 

She hadn’t. Wished, that is. But if she had, his arrival would have answered it. 

She shook her head. “I forgot.” She lied, staring at the now empty stem. 

Remus tutted, snatching another dandelion from the grass. Tonks watched in fascination as he blew on it, his lips pursing as he blew off all the pods in one strong blow.

“Impressive.” She offered. Her tone was flat, and she could hear it.

He shrugged. “It’s my lucky night, I suppose.” He patted his jacket pocket.

“Oh? Did you catch the… er?” She said, clearing her throat. _Smooth, Tonks_

Remus smirked, sitting on the ground next to her. He pulled the lacy garter from his pocket. “I did.”

She nodded, leaning back . “Nice work.” 

“Thank you.” He nodded, sitting back against the tree with her. “So…”

“So…” 

\------------

Remus felt a swell of triumph as a small smile lifted the corners of her lips amidst their moment of uncertain silence. 

He waited a moment before continuing, just taking in the sight of her as she stared up at the stars. 

“So, are you going to tell me what part three is?” He asked.

Her smile faded, then. “No, I don’t think I will.” She shrugged.

Remus tried not to let that wound him. “Oh? Did I not pass the contingency?” He nudged her playfully

There it was again. A tiny smirk. She glanced in his direction. 

“Something like that.” She said, arching an eyebrow. 

Remus tutted. “Well, then. How can I ever redeem myself?”

Tonks shrugged, smile stretching fractionally. Remus felt a tug of satisfaction.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” said Tonks.

“How about…” He tapped his lips with his forefinger. “My prize, for your part three?”

Remus held the garter out to her.

“That depends…”

“How so?”

“Did you have to try very hard to get it?”

“Oh, absolutely. I battled for it.” He nodded. “I was lucky to make it out alive.”

“Were you?” 

Remus nodded. “It was touch and go for a while, but I emerged victorious.”

Tonks squinted at him, tapping her lips with her finger.

“Hmmmph. Alright. I accept your prize, but only because I’m not sure this color lace suits you.”

Remus chuckled. “No?”

She shook her head, finally giving him a wide grin.

“Well, go on then.” She pointed to her leg. In the dark, he could see the challenging glint in her eyes.

His head was tilted, leaning closer to hers as if being called to her. 

“You want me to...?”

\----------

He held up the garter, and she nodded slowly, shifting her legs towards him. She stretched out her left leg, which was closest to him.

For a moment, as his warm breath fanned against her lips, her heart thudded in excitement. And then he leaned back slightly.

“Oh, but before I forget, you have to agree to part two.” His tone was flat, and his face neutral.

Tonks frowned, and he smirked. Oh, he was teasing her? He waited for her response.

“Fine.”

She lifted the skirt over her left leg and angled it towards him.

His eyes ran lazily over her newly exposed skin, before gently reaching for her ankle.

Her breath hitched at the feeling of his fingertips on her skin, lifting her ankle. He smirked, sliding the garter over her foot and up her calf. Then he paused, looking up to her with a dark gaze. Waiting for permission.

In his eyes, a primal promise that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. 

\----------

Remus was holding himself back by a single frayed thread of composure.

As his warm fingers slid the garter up her thigh, he could easily press his lips to hers. Her face was only inches from his. Close enough to breathe her breath, to taste how sweet he knew she would be. He knew her lips would be soft, and inviting. Her body language was so open to him. But he knew he shouldn’t and so he didn’t.

When the garter was safely situated on her thigh, he looked into her bright eyes for a lingering moment… and then pulled away.

He tried not to focus on the way her throat bobbed as she gulped, visibly shivering as his fingertips left her.

She was _affected_ by him. By his touch. A swell of pride threatened to bubble up in his chest, but he shoved it down deeper. He wasn’t going there with Sirius’s cousin. He had already made up his mind, hadn’t he? 

If he did this now, while they both had been drinking, he would be Sirius’s opportunistic creep of a flatmate who had come on to her. It wasn’t right. 

She needed to be kissed properly. Not like this, though. Not while she was drunk.

He stared away from her for a long moment, before standing and offering his hand.

“Come on, let’s get back to the party.”

She stared at his hand, brows drawn together. She ignored his offering, taking a deep breath before standing up on her own. He paused, waiting patiently for her to face him, to look him in the eye.

She seemed… stiff. Suddenly her chin jutted up, crossing her arms as she stared defiantly up at him.

“Remus, what the hell _was_ that?” 

Remus was ashamed at the way that her dilated pupils and pouty, angry expression made his cock throb. She was angry with him for not kissing her, and it was adorable.

“What was what?” He decided feigning innocence was the safest bet. He waited for her to demand it, to insist he was going to kiss her. Because he _had been_ planning on it, if only for a moment. 

And he still would, but he wanted to be sure she wanted it. And he couldn’t do that like this. 

She exhaled sharply, fuming silently, and he couldn’t deny the thrill it gave him to see her delicate features drawn up in frustration. 

Then she shoved past him. 

“Nevermind.” She huffed, walking away from him.

\--------

“Hang on.” He called out after her, chuckling.

Tonks rolled her eyes, glancing back at him. He seemed to be biting back a smug smile. Stupid, smug, sexy, older man. He was really going to pretend like his face hadn’t been like one inch away from hers. Why hadn’t he bloody kissed her?

 _Because he didn’t want to,_ said her crippling self-doubt.

But he had touched her, sent heated shivers through her very core. He had put a fucking garter on her. He turned her on like no one ever had been able to before.

She felt sparks, for Merlin’s sake. Had he not felt them too? Felt how open she was to him, practically begging him to kiss her. That was it, probably. She was too desperate, and he knew it. 

She didn’t slow her purposeful stride, but he easily caught up with her. 

“You do know that the party is in the other direction, right?” She could hear the teasing smirk in his voice.

“I’m not going back to the party.” She said, tone clipped as she walked up the stairs to the house

Merlin, and now it sounded like she was throwing a tantrum. It was probably that last shot of firewhisky that did her in. She was just too… _too everything_ right now. Too intoxicated, too emotionally raw, too high and dry. She just wanted to go home.

She ducked into one of the first rooms, looking for her purse and overnight bag.

“You’ll miss out on the cake.” 

His voice was so soft, so soothing to her ears. Damn him.

She whirled on him. He was leaning casually against the door frame, eyes studying her intently. Did he not feel the electricity buzzing between them? Was it really just one sided? 

Would no one ever be brave enough to ever just want her and need her openly?

She took a deep breath before responding.

“If it’s not chocolate, it’s a waste of calories. Everyone knows that.” She tried to match his light tone, smiling half-heartedly.

Finally, her eyes fell on her duffle bag with the cute little badger on it. She pulled her wand from the pocket and accioed her small crossbody bag. 

His eyebrows drew together as she disappeared with a sharp crack.

\--------

Remus blinked in disbelief. He had been expecting a playful argument, more banter, _anything really_ \-- other than her disapparating with such a hurt look in her eyes.

What a temper she had. So volatile, so much emotion bubbling to the surface of her expressive eyes. 

And she hadn’t stayed to hash it out, she just left. A short fuse, Remus noted, tucking away that piece of knowledge for the future. 

He could barely process any of what just happened when there was another crack. He stumbled backwards in surprise as she reappeared, stalking towards him. 

“You know what?” She said, rolling back her shoulders, “Actually no. I need to know why you didn’t kiss me.”

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but she narrowed her eyes, speaking again before he could.

“Ugh! Forget about it. I’m sorry I went out of my way to be such a bother to you. I-I’ve had too much to drink, or something.”

Her voice cracked, and he tilted his head in curiosity. She was swinging from one intense emotion to another. 

He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. Merlin, he wanted to kiss her.

“I…” But he had no explanation she would accept, and the reasons he gave himself were fading to the back of his mind.

He took two short steps to close the distance between them. And then he studied her quivering lips, the heavy rise and fall of her chest as he leaned in closer. She was so affected by him, completely unaware what her scent and the sight of her did to his brain. 

Seeing her look so sad and angry twisted and pulled on the last thread of his sanity. This wasn’t going to end well, but he couldn’t stop himself. He reached to cup her face, to pull her closer...

And then there were small giggles from behind him.

\------ 

Tonks exhaled irritably. She peeked over Remus’s shoulder, finding Cass and Violet covering their mouths in fits of giggles.

She bit her lip, stepping backwards from Remus, even though she wanted nothing more than to stay close to him.

Like a bucket of ice water was thrown over her, she remembered that she was pushing herself on him again. No wonder he didn’t want to kiss her. 

Whatever he had been doing just now, it was probably just pity. He was embarrassed for her or something. No, _she_ was the embarrassed one. 

She put on a fake smile. 

“What are you two troublemakers up to?” 

Cass smiled big, “Are you kissing Uncle Remus?” Violet giggled beside her.

Tonks ducked past Remus, not daring to look him in the eye. 

“No, he was just telling me a secret.” She said, then with a sly smile. “Want to know what it is?”

Cass and Violet nodded. Tonks beckoned for them to come closer. They leaned in, the three of their foreheads touching.

“Your Uncle Remus said that _I’m going to beat you to the yard!_ ” Tonks shouted, running towards the back door.

The girls screamed, chasing after her. Tonks glanced over her shoulder, seeing Remus lean against the hallway wall, watching her with a watchful, unhurried look. 

Like if he wanted to, he could chase her, too. It was predatory, _promising_. Delicious.

Her heart thundered, but she closed her eyes, reminding herself it was just her imagination.

\------------

As Tonks ran through the hallway to the open back door with the girls in tow, helping them over the steps, she looked back at Remus.

It was like she was daring him to chase after her too. Something primal inside him stirred, pulling him towards her.

Her eyes tore from his, like she was nervous prey. Like she knew that if he wanted to, he could catch her. He stood up straight, following slowly behind them as they ran back towards the reception. Tonks held the little one’s hand so she wouldn’t fall, picking her up halfway and pretending to be slower than Cass.

He watched from a distance as she took the little ones to where they were serving cake. He made his way to her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Oi! Moony!” Sirius laughed, pulling him in for a hug. “I was looking for you.”

Ariel stood to the side, holding her heels in her hand. “We’re leaving now.”

Remus hugged her. “Have fun on your trip.”

She grinned, nodding. 

Sirius slung his arm over her as soon as Remus pulled away. 

“Oh we will,” He smirked. “Said I wanted a quidditch team, didn’t I?” He pecked Ariel on the cheek. “We’re going to be very, very busy.”

Remus felt a familiar twinge of revolt at their, as usual, very public affection as they left the ceremony together. 

Molly and Arthur were next, leaving with the kids in the floo. Remus gathered his jacket from his assigned seat and made to leave, with a last lingering look at Tonks and her friends. She had her head thrown back, laughing. 

She was _so_ young. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. So he just… left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long chapter. 5k words. decided to keep it as one instead of splitting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: brief, probably unsatisfying smut ahead
> 
> also I only did very brief editing as I've been busy and ill. please bear with me and let me know if you catch anything <3

Remus had been growing agitated and restless as the full moon approached. He had an entirely new appreciation for _all_ parents of small children after just six days of being the primary caretaker for Harry and the Black kids. Three children who had boundless energy. Energy which seemed to increase tenfold every morning while he found himself feeling sickly and exhausted as the days went on. 

Perhaps he was overextending himself, keeping them entertained as much as he could. After all, he was their uncle, and he couldn’t bear to see the little ones crying or upset because they missed their parents. Which was often on the first few days. Their parents were both home all the time with them, and were now on a luxurious tropical honeymoon. 

Sirius had inherited enough fortune from his uncle to sit on for a lifetime- which he deserved after being wrongfully imprisoned for five years. Ariel was a bestselling author who worked from home. Remus was typically gone all day, only home for the occasional supper after working whatever job he was on. The kids were used to him coming and going as he pleased, but now they were lapping up the nonstop attention. 

He liked to think he had successfully distracted them from missing their parents, with plenty of walks around the city to parks and ice cream shops. Anything to get out of the house for a while.

Sure, grimmauld place had been gutted and remodeled since they first moved in, and it was a great deal less gloomy and dark, but it wasn’t exactly child-proof. On the first day, Cass had managed to run straight into the staircase railing, leaving her with a bruise on her face. Naturally, this had gotten Remus some very disturbed and concerned looks when they all went to the cinema. 

Remus needed a break, and it couldn’t come soon enough. 

The next full moon was in two days, and he would be bringing the kids to Molly’s home tomorrow. 

Molly. Bless her heart, Molly Weasley had once had seven young children running about. Seven. Seven children needing to be fed and given attention and watched so they didn’t accidentally hurt themselves. And she was welcoming three more for an entire week with no hesitation. The woman was a saint.

Remus just couldn’t imagine what it was like to be part of a big family. He had been an only child, and was used to isolation in his bedroom until Hogwarts, when he met James and Sirius and… Peter. Peter who had betrayed them all, and who had sent Sirius to prison for five years. Then he was married, but still very isolated. 

The first year had been bliss, married just before the peak of the war. They had liked each other since Hogwarts. She had been best friends with Lily. It just worked. But when real problems arose in their marriage, things had fallen apart. 

A war was one thing, but losing their best friends all in one night, losing a baby, and losing respect and trust in one another. It was isolation all over again, except worse. Because Victoria was always right there with him, but so far away. She had checked out of their relationship a long time ago.

Family was a strange concept to Remus.

His dad was the reason he became a werewolf, and either couldn’t stand what Remus had become, or couldn’t live with the consequences of his actions. Either way, they never spoke. Not even now that his mother was gone. Sirius’s family was his family now.

So with all the setbacks he had faced to be a thirty-something part time worker, he couldn’t see how things would ever work out with anyone else.

Sure there were the one-offs with women from bars around the full moon, when his senses were out of control, and so was he. Women who he fucked hard but never dated properly, because he wasn’t really the boyfriend type. The few he had shared his secret with, never wanted to see him again. 

Except for one, who had kept his number and would call him up when she was lonely. Bridget. There were no emotions involved, just sex. They hadn’t called each other in months, but he was tempted to ring her up when the kids were at Molly’s. Sex was the only thing that made his symptoms ease up around the full moon

But lately.... 

He hadn’t felt so restless before a moon, and he didn’t get what the hell was troubling him so much. His senses were itching for a reason he couldn’t quite understand. Usually he'd work it out, wanking like a goddamn teenager. But he was busy and distracted and agitated.

The full moon was fast approachng and he was tense and tired as hell. 

\-------------

“Just… come on, Tonks. It will be loads easier this way. We could be back well before lunch and we might even get some useful information out of her in the process.”

Tonks narrowed her eyes at her partner, considering his proposal. Transform into a famous muggle chef in order to obtain a suspicious piece of fine china that had made its way into a muggle tea shop. A likely cursed object, one of many that had been making its way into unsuspecting shops lately. The ministry was up to their eyeballs in these reports. Some items had been easier than others to retrieve.

They were trying to locate and source this one, and had been for a week. The shop owner was particularly attached to the blue and white imported china. Even when Thompson had offered a more than fair payment, she declined. 

Tonks and Thompson needed to get it safely back to the Ministry, and find out where it came from, but the owner wasn’t budging. They were at the end of their rope, and that's how he came up with this plan.

Impersonation. It was asinine, and yet… Tonks was better suited than anyone with her natural gifts. Still, she wasn’t jumping at the opportunity to do this. It felt like she was always pretending to be someone else. Or maybe she was just thinking too deeply about everything lately.

“Isn’t this illegal? I’m almost positive that this is illegal” 

Thompson ran a hand through his curly ginger hair and grinned. “Dunno… probably not. S’not like you’re using polyjuice potion, and you aren’t actually going to pretend to be her. Not _really_. You’re just going to make small talk with an old lady. Get a teapot, save our arses from being demoted from the task force”

Tonks nodded, grinding her teeth. This was not ideal. This was bad. They were behind on their investigation, and if they showed up empty-handed again…

Perhaps desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Fine.” Tonks relented. “If this goes south, though, I better not be the one shouted at by Lieutenant crankypants, alright?”

Thompson snorted. “On my honor, I will take all the blame. But I know you can do this, Tonks.”

Tonks sighed heavily, and stared nonplussed at her partner for a long moment.  
“I’m shit at American accents.” 

“The old bat’s half-deaf anyway, Tonks. We just need the sodding teapot, and any information we can get from her about it.”

They stared at one another for a long moment, before she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, fine.”

Thompson beamed, pulling the magazine from his pocket again. Dora rolled her shoulders, focusing on the picture for transformation. 

“Are you sure this is a muggle celebrity?” Tonks squinted, tilting her head at the image. “She looks like the magical type.”

“Yeah,” Thompson nodded. “I’m sure of it. My mum’s nuts for her cooking show.”

“If you say so…” 

“We do this and we don’t have to modify any more memories of the poor sods who come in to this place.”

Tonks nodded. “Right. Alright, let’s get this over with.”

She put on the sunglasses Thomspon handed her, and followed him into the shop.

A half hour later, they walked out of the little tea shop biting back laughter. 

Tonks clutched the cursed tea set tightly and they quickly disapparated back to the center of the city.

“Merlin, that was close.” She huffed, shifting back to her own appearance. 

“I don’t think she noticed.”

“Oh, she noticed.” Tonks snorted. “ _Why, you’re much taller than I remember. Julia, do you still take your tea with no sugar?”_

Thompson snorted. “You need to work on your poker face.”

“Well forgive me for not regularly torturing myself with bitter tea.” Tonks smirked, rolling her eyes. “Look, let’s never speak of this to anyone, shall we?”

“It worked though, didn’t it?” Thompson grinned. 

“Yeah, alright. It did. And now we have a lead.” She nodded, “I’ll take this up to the main ministry office to be dealt with properly. See you after lunch.”

“Right, right. I’ll write the report after lunch.” He nodded, holding a hand up in goodbye. “See you, Tonks.”

“Right, oh and tell Melissa I say….” Tonks flinched as he apparated away with a loud crack. “... hi.”

She trudged up the steps to the phone booth entrance of the main ministry office, holding the twitching box containing the cursed teapot carefully. Well, at least she’d get to see Arthur today. And they were a step closer to finding out where these strange cursed objects were coming from. 

\---------------

Remus had made up his mind. He was going to call her. His usual full moon hookup, Bridget. 

After he took the kids to the Burrow in the afternoon, he would swing round her place and see her for the night, then off to the barn for the full moon. Maybe she’d come round here. Maybe her scent would distract him from the tuxedo hanging in his closet that smelled like honey and lavender. That made him think of blue hair and blushing cheeks. 

He groaned, folding the last of the kid’s clothes and tossing them into their small trunks. 

“Can I bring Joshua?” Cass asked. 

Remus smiled faintly at the raggedy old bear. “Of course you can, love.”

Her toothy grin warmed his heart. Remus really did love kids. He was just restless, and his senses were even more raw with all their screaming and mischief. If he could afford the endless supply of ingredients, he’d make the potion that could help it, but for now he just had to grin and bear it. 

Remus imagined he might like being a schoolteacher if it weren’t for his condition. He had the patience for it, and he did well with kids. But he wasn’t meant for it, or any career anymore.  
No parent in their right mind would want him as their kids teacher. If he didn’t take a potion, he’d be useless half the month, as he was now.

Remus checked the clock. It was almost three, and she would be arriving soon, which was in of itself… troubling. Tonks. She had unnerved him, made him almost lose control of himself. Which was unacceptable. He needed to be in control. To get the kids to safety and get out of here.

He only wished he had her address, so he could tell her to stay away. He was going to have a hard enough time controlling himself with Bridget tonight. The worst part of being such a monster was the predatory urge to fuck hard and ruthlessly around the full moon. Bridget liked it, enjoyed it, and _wanted_ it. Tonks? She was barely twenty. She couldn’t know what she wanted, not really. She was innocent, and so fucking young. He would _ruin_ her, and his relationship with Sirius.

That was a line he wasn’t willing to cross. Sirius was his brother. His best and truest friend. And Tonks was his only blood family that he got along with. 

Merlin, though. It was like she had been designed just to tempt him. Her scent was so intoxicating up close when they met at the wedding , and he hadn’t even been close to shifting then. Today would be nearly unbearable. Remus could only hope that she didn’t smell as good as he remembered, that they would only briefly see each other, and there’d be no physical touching. Maybe she wouldn’t come at all.

It would probably help that things had ended so abruptly, and he’d made no effort to find her or reach out to her. Maybe she wouldn’t be into him when she was sober and in her right mind.

Maybe she’d pick up unconsciously that he wasn’t entirely human, and fear him. 

Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair. There was too much sound. The children’s show on the telly, the cars in the street, the clanking of their toys. He was going to shower. He just needed a cold, undistracting shower. 

He told as much to Harry, who agreed to keep an eye on the younger ones upstairs in his room.

Remus went into the bathroom, tearing off his clothes and standing under the ice water. He had only just lathered up his hair and beard when distantly, he heard the doorbell ring. And then pounding. Then the doorbell rang several more times. He groaned, swiftly exiting and throwing some pants on.

He grumbled to himself in irritation as he stalked past the kids rooms, down the stairs and threw the door open.

\--------------

Tonks was excited to have had a good work day for the first time since… well, _ever._ It was a huge success that she and Thomspon had recovered that tea set. The Lieutenant was almost complimentary. Almost.

Now she would get to see her baby cousins, Molly and the Weasley family. Okay, and Remus. Mostly she was excited to see Remus. 

If she were honest, she’d even put on her best-fitting jeans because she knew he’d be there. Because she had a fat crush on the man. And a crush was harmless, right? Maybe he wasn’t into her, but it didn’t hurt to dress cute for someone. It felt good to feel pretty, to wear clothes less for auror work and more to express herself. She’d even changed up her hair to match her positive mood.

So she stood on the porch of Grimmauld Place, hair in a sleek bubblegum pink bob. She had dressed in a white strappy tank top and some light high-waisted jeans that were relaxed fit but still hugged her in all the right ways. And her Docs. Always platform, and always Doc Martens, even in the summer. 

Dare she say she even looked cute? Although, a bit late. Nervously, Tonks scratched at the inked skin of her shoulder. She rang the doorbell a second time, then knocked hard.

Usually the kids ran right to the door. Were they not home? She rang the doorbell again impatiently. Then as she lifted her fist to knock one last time, it tore open, practically off the hinges.

And standing before her in all his shirtless glory, was Remus. And if looks could kill…

His dark blue eyes seemed to bore right through her. Intense and smoldering. Like he was enraged or something. Immediately, she felt butterflies. Her heart forgot to beat for a moment.

“Er, hi.” She said, smiling. She could already feel a faint blush on her cheeks. Merlin, she was like a teenager around this guy. 

His eyes trailed over her, and he frowned. 

Okay, maybe she looked stupid dressed like this.

He didn’t respond, just opened the door wider for her to enter. She sidestepped him into the home, unable to avoid briefly ogling his naked, well-defined torso. He was just so muscled and still damp from the shower. Fucking hell, he had chest hair. She resisted the urge to lick her lips.

He was fucking gorgeous with his wet hair all stuck to his forehead. Remembering not to stare after a long moment, Tonks scratched her shoulder, glancing around the room.

“The kids ready?” She asked, smiling again. 

He only nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. His muscles rippled, thick biceps flexing with the movement. There were a few scars on his chest, on his defined abs. But they only added to his rugged, sexy appeal. 

Her cheeks flushed further as she looked back up and found his sharp gaze trained on her. His eyes were so dark and intense. 

“And you? Are you ready for the…” She swallowed thickly as he stepped closer. “For the, uh…”

“Yes?” He said, lips twitching. His eyes fell from hers to her chest, which she found rising and falling faster. The air seemed thicker, harder for her to breathe.

She took a step backwards, and he took a step closer. She glanced around the room. Why was her heart pounding? 

“The.. you know.” She offered lamely. “Anyway, do you, er, want to put on a shirt or something?” She cleared her throat.

She scratched her shoulder again, and his eyes followed the movement. His head tilted, regarding her curiously. Then he smirked. 

“If that’s what you want...” He shrugged. Tonk’s blush deepened as he stepped past her picked up a shirt from the pile of laundry on the couch, pulling it over his head. 

Was that flirting? That seemed like flirting, right?

Tonks found herself unable to look away as he pulled the shirt down his torso. Was he taking longer on purpose, or was time moving in slow motion? She didn’t know, but she definitely felt a warmth stir in her core as she followed the sparse trail of hair that disappeared into his jeans. 

_Hussy._ She scolded herself, looking away.

She wasn’t a virgin, but only barely. She had a one night stand only once, and it wasn’t particularly enjoyable. And she’d never had a proper boyfriend. Still, she’d never really felt the urge with anyone so strongly to just be _had_ by someone. 

Then the wedding happened. Now she was a hecking hussy, thinking about him day and night. Merlin, how was a man like that single? He was gorgeous. Maybe he wasn’t single. 

Their eyes met, and Remus inhaled slowly. Then he stiffened. Instinctually, so did she. 

Remus jerked his gaze away “I’ll, uh, go check on them.” He said hoarsely. 

Then he practically ran upstairs. 

_What the hell?_

\-------------

She was trying to kill him. She had to be. 

He could smell her intoxicating scent and hear her fluttering heartbeat, even as he bounded up the stairs away from her. In his mind, he could still picture the way she had looked at him, the way her cheeks blushed. 

Fucking hell. She didn’t even know what she was doing to _him_. Her body was so perky and fit, with jeans that should be deemed illegal. Fucking hell, she even had a sexy little tattoo. She was perfect, even better looking and smelling than any of his filthy daydreams of her since the wedding. 

And she was so affected by him. He could smell her arousal as she stared at him with those eyes. His mind was going to a dark place, and he had to get away from her.  
The kids were upstairs, busy. He could bend her over the table and take her right her there on the couch, on the floor, in the kitchen.

But he wouldn’t. He wasn’t a fucking animal. He was in control. This was Sirius’s cousin, for fuck’s sake. So he took two stairs at a time.

His motions were robotic as he tried to breathe through his mouth, smiling stiffly as Tonks took the first of the kids to the Weasley home. He followed with Violet shortly after. 

Small talk. An insufferable amount of inane small talk. He wanted to tear off those tight little jeans and rut her like she seemed to be begging of him with her big blue eyes. Tease. Biting her pouty lower lip and looking up at him through her lashes. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner, Remus?” Arthur asked. Remus tore his gaze from her… her pink hair and her tight, perky little ass in those jeans as she squatted, talking to the smallest Weasleys. 

He cleared his throat, forcing himself to focus on why he couldn’t pursue her, even though she was clearly into him. “No thanks, I have plans tonight.”

He needed to get away from her. He would feel the shame of these dark thoughts in just a day, and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. He needed to get out of here. Arthur and Molly nodded, exchanging a look.

“Well feel free to use our floo.” Molly said, gesturing towards the fireplace with an understanding look.

Remus nodded, immediately reaching for the pot of powder. He needed to get out of here and make that phone call. Now.

“I’ll come with you, actually.” Tonks’s voice came from behind him.

Remus stiffened, turning to face her bright smile with a blank, hard stare.

“Alright.” He nodded. He had to pretend it was alright. That he was in control. 

He waved goodbye to the kids, and threw down the powder.

Thirty short seconds. That's how little time he had in peace before her scent assaulted his senses and she came flying, literally _flying_ through the fireplace. He reached out to catch her instinctively, reflexes sharp as ever. 

Now he was flat on his back, and she was sprawled on top of him, body pressed against his.

And he was about to snap. He was about to lose it.

\--------------

She had landed on him. Fuck’s sake. _She had knocked him onto his back._ She heard him groan, and the deep sound went straight to her core. Fuck his voice was deep. For a moment, she forgot to get off of him. Why would she want to get off his hard, warm body? It was so comfy there.

Then there was a wave of hot embarrassment, and she came crashing back to reality. 

“Sorry!” She yelped, scrambling to get off of him. “Are you alright? Remus?”

He exhaled, running a hand over his face. “I’m fine.” His voice sounded hoarse.

He wasn’t getting up. Shit. 

_Shit shit shit._

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Tonks whispered. Leave it to her to be such a klutz.

He sat up, lithely standing back to his feet. “I said it’s fine.” His voice cracked. He cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at her.

“Right.” She nodded, blushing furiously.

He stared blankly at her, and she scratched her shoulder. She bit her lip, staring up at him. Merlin he was tall, and broad, and so _strong_ looking.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He said softly. “Please.” His brows drew together, and his lips pressed into a hard line. He shook his head. His shoulders rose and fell heavily.

She flushed deeper. “Like what?” Maybe if she played it off... 

He sighed, “What do you _want,_ Tonks? I have somewhere to be.”

“Oh.” She tried to hide the disappointment at his rough tone. “Shit. Right. I’ll get going, then. Sorry.”

She winced, scanning him for injuries. He _seemed_ fine. But clearly he wasn’t.

“Stop apologizing, will you?” Remus groaned. His tone was so harsh and unfriendly. 

She drew in a sharp breath. A stinging feeling pricked in the back of her eyes. Merlin, he _really_ didn’t like her much, did he? And it was really affecting her.

“Right. Goodbye.” She said weakly. She started past him towards the door, but in a flash he was in front of her again.

“Just… what is it?” He said, running a hand over his face. His eyes looked so dark and tired. 

“Are… are you ill?” She asked instead. She bit her lip. She couldn’t go and offer him what she was originally planning to offer him. Not after his… his clear and open disinterest. 

His eyes narrowed. “Is that really what you wanted to say to me?”

He was blocking the door, her exit, but glaring into her very soul. What the hell was wrong with him? He was almost scary like this. Almost sexier, somehow too…

_Hussy_

He seemed to sense her internal debate, moving towards her subtly. She took an instinctual step back. He froze in place. She needed to just put it out there. A last effort. So she wouldn’t regret not saying it. 

She beat down bad guys for a living. Who was afraid of the big bad wolf? Not Dora. Well, she wasn’t sure what that muggle saying was really about, but it seemed to fit here.

“No…” She said, “I wanted to see if you were up for, um, part three, actually. But you have plans so I-”

“Part three... is what?” Remus said sharply. His eyes raked over her. 

Merlin, if he wanted, part three could be throwing her over his shoulder and having his way with her upstairs. _Hussy._ She tried focusing. What was part three again? Right. Dinner. Not that. Her mind was in the gutter. He’d think she was nuts if she offered that. Too easy. Especially after she openly went after his attention at the wedding.

“It’s… well, that is… if you enjoyed our dance. Er… do you want to have dinner with me?” She finally finished, flushing. This would have been much easier back when she was drunk at the wedding. Now it probably sounded pathetic. Merlin, she _wished_ she was drunk right now.

A sort of cold, pitying look flashed in his eyes, and she already knew what his answer would be.

\------------- 

She was light, and he lifted her like she weighed nothing. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” She cried as Remus slammed into her with a punishing pace. “Remus, please, i’m gonna- _fuck_ ”

Her tight warm walls squeezed him and she shattered with her second release. She smelled good, felt incredible, and still… his mind was somewhere else.

_“It’s… it’s not a good time right now.” He had said to Tonks and her fucking adorable timid smile. Fuck! Couldn’t she see he was trying not to snap, trying not to lose control of himself?_

_“Right.” She nodded, pushing past him to the door. Shit shit shit. Fucking shit. No! “Nevermind. See you around.” Her voice had been shaking._

_His stomach twisted at the idea of this incredible girl ever crying over someone like him. Tonks smiled at him briefly, tears welling in those big blue eyes before she threw the door open. Remus hated those unshed tears in her eyes more than anything he’d ever seen. He hated himself more than ever as he watched her walk out the door and down the street. Fuck his whole fucking life._

Then he’d rang Bridget, who’d cleared her schedule for the evening.

Against the wall, Bridget was sobbing in pleasure, eyes practically rolling back as Remus grunted, finally spilling his release into the condom. He withdrew, hot with sweat, and dropped her atop the mattress. 

“Hands and knees for me, love.” He grunted, feeling himself swell with pulsing need again. Fuck. It wasn’t working. Why was the edge still there, why were his senses still grating?

He snapped off the condom and pulled on another. 

“You’re not human.” Bridget hummed weakly as she positioned herself face down into the mattress. He gave her a sharp smack on her arse, and she giggled.

He gripped her hips and slid the tip of his cock between the plump cheeks of her ass “Hmm, I’m not, am I? Tell me what I am, then.” 

A whimpering moan was his only response.

“Hmm?” He teased her entrance unhurriedly, dragging his tip through her soaking folds. Concentrating, he pictured her dilated blue eyes and pouty lips. Her scent.

Bridget writhed, moaning, pressing back against him. “God, Remus _please?_ ”

 _It’s easier this way,_ He told himself. He could close his eyes and imagine a pink head of hair, those pretty little blushing cheeks, her smooth pale skin.

He could never fucking deserve a girl like that. It was better this way.

\---------

Tonks woke the next morning with a massive hangover, groaning. She really needed to stop waking up like this. There was a loud tapping sound on her window. 

“Fuck off.” She groaned. 

Opening one eye to the assault of the bright sunlight, she saw a small gray owl tapping on the large window of her bedroom. Moaning in frustration, she got up to let the owl in. It dropped a brown piece of folded parchment on her bed.

 _‘Tonks’_ was all it said on the outside. Ripping the wax seal, she opened the letter.

_Tonks,_

_Just making sure you’re alright after last night. Hot Quidditch Guy asked after you, and I gave him your info. Hope that’s alright ;)_

_Mai_

Tonks squinted her eyes shut, trying to remember what she could of the night before. They were at the bar, Mai, Jules, Charlie… and of all the gin joints in all the world, the Puddlemere Quidditch team had waltzed in.

Tonks was at the bar getting drinks when one of the players approached her. Dark curly hair, brown eyes. He was objectively attractive, but she shot him down. He’d sent a drink over, anyway. She had flushed as her friends “Oooooh”-ed and again later as he’d tried again by joining her table. 

He was a professional fucking quidditch player. The youngest all-star in decades. He oozed confidence. Lean and tall and cute. He even knew Ariel, apparently, from when she interviewed him for her first novel. 

So why couldn’t Tonks stop thinking about Remus when he hit on her? The guy who had practically shoved her out the door. The one who wanted _nothing_ to do with her. Merlin, it was like her heartstrings had latched onto his, hoping desperately he’d want her back. She’d considered him hers in her mind, but it was just her imagination.

He didn’t want her. He didn’t want her. 

He didn’t fucking want her. She tried to stop daydreaming all week about him, knowing she’d just end up hurt. And there she had been at the bar, hopeless and gloomy as ever. She drank until she couldn’t feel that dull ache in her gut. The embarrassment and shame of such a soul-crushing rejection. 

It felt wrong that Remus didn’t want her back. Like some mistake the stars had made... even though that made no sense whatsoever. It was silly. Just because her mind had tricked itself into thinking they belonged together, didn't mean he would ever want her back.

He was just a man, so why was she so infatuated? They had only seen each other twice. She was being pathetic. Besides, the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else, right?

So she’d talked with the quidditch player at the bar and her friends all liked him, save for Charlie who acted like he wasn’t impressed. She might have even invited him over, too, but she found herself saying goodnight and crashing into bed alone.

Because she was hopeless, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooop, yeah I did that. Sorry 😅
> 
> next chapter will be flashed forward a bit to the forming of the second order and probably a few more chapters plot/jealousy/angst before these two finally get together and have all the spicy times together. buckle up, buddies. hahahaha.
> 
> let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> necessary filler chapter with important things. part one of double update.

Remus stood in the living room, feeling for some odd reason, _underdressed_ in the presence of his former headmaster. He resisted the urge to tug on his worn out jumper. It felt like Minerva McGonagall would scold him any moment now for not being properly dressed. For not having his shirt tucked in. But Albus Dumbledore wasn’t his headmaster anymore, and he wasn’t in Transfiguration class. He was relaying important information to the leader of a cause which had disbanded over a decade ago.

He never thought he would be in this position again. It had all been revealed on accident, really. 

Remus chalked it up to being alone with Kreacher for an extended period of time, when he usually had the buffer of Sirius and the family. 

It had only been a passing thought. Something that Remus hadn’t given much thought to until a particular hot summer day as he was lounging on the couch after the full moon, basking in the solitude of the unusually quiet home. He happened to have been in the room with the elf when he found himself wondering aloud. 

“Hey Kreacher,” Said Remus, with a mouth half full of crisps, “What ever happened to Regulus? Do you know?”

It turns out, Kreacher did know. And _fucking hell_ , it was quite the story. 

Regulus was roped into joining the Death Eaters at sixteen after his older brother left home, that much Remus already knew. He didn’t know about the time Regulus volunteered Kreacher for an assignment with Voldemort.

Voldemort brought Kreacher to a cavern filled with balck water and there was an island in the center that held a basin full of potion. Voldemort made Kreacher drink it all. Then he dropped a golden locket inside, replaced the potion, and abandoned the elf on the small island surrounded by inferi.

Kreacher only made it out alive because he had sworn to Regulus that he would return. When he made it home, the elf then told Regulus what happened. 

Regulus brought Kreacher back again to the cave in some kind of manic state. This time, Regulus drank the poison, replacing the locket with a fake and placing a letter inside. Regulus ordered Kreacher to leave without him, to destroy the locket, and to never tell Walburga or anyone in the Black family what happened in that cave. 

Then Regulus was dragged into the black water by the inferi. Bound by his servitude, Kreacher had to obey and leave without him.

So Regulus did die by defying Voldemort… but not at all how Remus imagined. Now he was dying to know, what was so important about the locket? Why did Regulus want Kreacher to destroy it?

Whatever it was had to have dark magic within it… but what kind? His mind was racing when Kreacher told him. Why else did Voldemort hide it in a cave with inferi... a safeguard, clearly, but against what and whom?

As Kreacher began to tell Remus on that hot summer day about his attempts to destroy it, and how he couldn’t tell anyone what happened, Remus felt an overwhelming sense of dread. 

At one point, Kreacher began to sob so hard that there were no more coherent words, likely overwhelmed with grief he had to carry alone for many years. 

“So Sirius doesn’t know what really happened to his brother, and neither did his mother or any of his family. You couldn’t tell them because they were of the Black family.” Remus repeated, mostly for himself.. “Well… Where is it, then? The locket from the cave. You still have it, don’t you?”

Kreacher led him to his cupboard, showed him the locket with great reluctance. It thrummed with a powerful energy. 

Remus had felt a strange feeling as he held the golden locket in his hands, turning it about. Angry. Irritable. What value did this hold for Voldemort and his followers? 

Remus had a dark sense of foreboding. That this era of peace wouldn’t last for much longer. Not if something like this existed. If this secret was any indication, there were likely countless others like it. 

Abruptly, Kreacher snatched it back and shoved it into his trove of items from his late master. 

It took everything in Remus to not go looking for Sirius then and there. The honeymoon was only a few days longer. 

In the days until they returned, he read countless books about dark magic. He was determined to research all day and night, to find out why Regulus sacrificed his life to take back the locket and replace it with a fake. 

A locket that couldn’t be destroyed by even the most powerful spells. Which meant something powerful was inside it.

Remus waited a few days after their return to tell Sirius and Ariel. They were still in a post-honeymoon glow, and he felt like shit for even bringing it up. As he suspected, at the news of his brother’s death, Sirius ended up in the garage for the rest of the night, tinkering with his bike. 

Sirius always needed time alone to deal with things. Ariel assured Remus he’d be fine after some space. It was all Sirius had ever known, dealing with his feelings in isolation. He’d been locked away in his room countless times as a kid for ‘misbehaving’ (not following in the cruel example of his parents) and then he was locked in prison after losing his best friends for five years.

He just needed to decompress on his own. So Remus gave him plenty of space. It was a full week later that Sirius finally spoke about it. 

“We need to do something.” Sirius said simply, holding up the locket. “I’ve written Dumbledore. He’s coming.”

And so here they were.

Dumbledore sat on the brown couch, in his luxurious purple robes, listening patiently as Remus recounted the story Kreacher had told him a few weeks prior. His face remained impassive until the very end. He asked to see the locket. When he held it in his hands, he finally let out a sigh.

“It is... as I have always feared.” Dumbledore said.

Ariel, Sirius, and Remus exchanged a grave look before turning back to Dumbledore.

“Voldemort is not entirely gone from this world.” The old man finished, returning the locket to Kreacher. 

Remus felt a chill. Sirius put an arm around Ariel, absentmindedly rubbing her shoulder as he stared at the floor.

“Sorry, but what does that _mean?_ ” Remus pushed. The old man, for all his wisdom was also infamously vague. They needed real details if they were to solve this problem.

Dumbledore stared at the fireplace, deep in thought for a moment before responding.

“It means, Remus,” Dumbledore said, “That Tom Riddle has split his soul into pieces, ensuring himself immortality. I would venture to say that this would not be the only object that holds a piece of his soul.”

“His soul?” Ariel gasped. “But where has he been, then, if he’s still alive?”

“And how can he live without a body?” Sirius added, brows drawn together. 

“Harry…” Ariel said, covering her mouth with both hands. “He could be after Harry. “

“Mrs. Black,” Dumbledore said in a calm voice, “I assure you that Harry will continue to be safe when he comes to Hogwarts. For now, we must do as we once did when Voldemort first rose in power.”

“Which is?” She replied, fingers interlocking with her husband’s. Her face seemed composed, determined. 

Dumbledore sighed once more. “We must call a meeting of the Order.”

\-------------

Dora had been swamped with work. At last that’s what she had been telling Ariel. She had been writing Tonks, asking her to visit for several weeks. 

It was true, though. She was busy. She and her partner had been working long hours and weekends, pouring all their time into their investigation. They were hot on the trail of finding out just where all these cursed items were coming from. 

At present, the Malfoy and Lestrange families were under the highest suspicion of being the source. The Malfoys were of another league, though. 

It seemed obvious to Tonks that Lucius would be a prime suspect. He was a former death eater, after all. For the life of her, she couldn’t understand why more people didn’t take that fact seriously. Sure, he could claim he was imperiused during the war until he was blue in the face, but he was still a smarmy, cruel man. Anyone could see that. 

The trouble was, Lucius Malfoy had sunk his money in nearly every department of the ministry. People were fearful of him, and Thompson warned Tonks of as much. When she suggested showing up at the Malfoy Manor without a warrant, before he could hide anything- her partner had laughed aloud, telling her she was insane for even considering such a thing.

Lucius clearly disapproved of Tonks as his niece, and the feeling was mutual. She was more and more proud of her mum and Sirius for leaving their toxic family. Tonks just knew Lucius was the bad sort of wizard, the _dark_ kind, but Thompson dismissed it.

“You didn’t fight the war, Tonks. You weren’t there to see it.” He would say whenever she brought it up, dismissing it. “No one in their right mind would have chosen to serve that madman.”

Just because she’d been a kid during the war, it didn’t mean she didn’t know what sort of folks wished Voldemort was still around. Especially as an auror, she had developed a sense for that kind of person. She just _knew_ Still, she saw no point in belaboring her point to someone who wouldn’t listen, even if he was her partner. For now, she would just have to pursue her lead in secret.

\-------------

Remus stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He gathered his clothes from the floor and stepped into the hallway. He jumped as he found Sirius and Ariel standing there. Both stood facing him, arms crossed over their chests.

“Bloody hell,” Remus closed his eyes, feeling his pulse pound in alarm. “Why are you two just standing there like that?” 

Sirius didn’t answer, only smirked. Remus sighed, pushing past them into his bedroom. 

“Oh, nothing really. We’ve just been meaning to ask you something.” Sirius said, following Remus into the room and sitting on his bed. 

“We have a wager going, actually.” Ariel added excitedly. “So please answer truthfully.”

“Fine.” Remus rolled his eyes. “What is it?”

“Well,” Sirius began “We just recalled this morning something from the wedding that we never properly considered.”

“We saw you dancing with Tonks at the wedding and when we were talking about it this morning Cass chimed in and told us you two were also _kissing_!” Ariel blurted out in a blur of enthusiasm.

“Right,” Sirius sighed. “What she said.”

Remus cocked his head, arching a brow at them. 

“Well, is it true? Are you seeing Tonks?” Sirius asked, smiling wide.

“No.” He answered simply. 

“Why not?” Was Sirius pouting? Actually _pouting_? 

“She’s too young?” Remus tried, shrugging. “I dunno, Pads. She’s also your cousin, I would never go there...”

“Why not? You don’t want to be a part of my family, Moony?” Sirius looked quite offended. “You know, _officially?”_

Remus watched between them with a bewildered expression, speechless. 

Ariel patted her husband affectionately on his shoulder, smirking with triumph.

“Ha! You owe me five galleons, love.” She half-whispered, though Remus heard her just fine. “I knew there had to be some other reason she wasn’t coming over.” She bit her lip, frowning in concentration. 

“Right… sorry, mate.” Remus shrugged. “Now fuck off and let me get dressed.”

“Come on, Kitten. Let's go.” Sirius sighed heavily. His shoulders slumped as he followed Ariel out of Remus’s bedroom. “I would date _his_ cousin to be a part of his family… he’s my best friend.” He said miserably to his wife.

“I know you would, baby.” Ariel cooed, rubbing his back. 

Remus scoffed. “You’re married.” He called out to their retreating backs.

Sirius gave another heavy sigh. “You could be married too, Moony, but you just won’t suck it up and date my cousin…”

Ariel snorted. “Alright, now you’re just laying it on a bit thick. It was only one dance, love.”

Sirius gave one last look back at Remus from the doorway like a sullen child. “But they had _chemistry._ ”

“I know they did, love.” She nodded, steering him away with both hands. “I know they did.”

A moment later, Remus picked up on the sounds of them kissing.

“Tossers.” Remus muttered to himself, slamming the door shut. His room was the only safe space from the sounds of Ariel and Sirius “working on their quidditch team.” Which was remarkably often for a couple with three kids.

He really needed a place of his own.

\---------------

It was mid-July now, and Tonks had been avoiding Grimmauld Place. More than a month had passed since the wedding, and Ariel had been asking to see her every weekend. They had been overdue for brunch with the kids. Ariel said she had important news to share. 

Tonks was running out of excuses. 

Perhaps it was selfish of Tonks to avoid the whole family just for their very sexy, very _not interested_ housemate. 

It would be Harry’s birthday soon, though, and he would be off starting his first year at Hogwarts. She didn’t want to miss saying goodbye at the train, or Molly’s end-of-summer cookout at the Burrow. But she also _really_ didn’t want to see Remus, even if she was over it. 

Or at least, that’s what she told herself. She was busy anyway. She filled her evenings with her friends and her investigation. She felt she was on the cusp of uncovering something big, but maybe she was getting ahead of herself.

And then there was Hot Quidditch guy. His actual name was Sebastian Ruiz. 

Tonks had run into Sebastian at the supermarket. He helped her get something from the top shelf, and gave her a charming smile, offering to cook for her sometime. She said a polite no, almost running away. She was sure she’d never see him again. Then they met again at a pub with Jules and Mai. And then again as she was walking to work. 

Finally, she agreed to go out with him, thinking the universe was trying to give her a sign, though not exactly the one she was hoping for. 

They went to the cinema and to dinner, for a walk around the park and a summer fair... Two dates. He was cute, and nice, and she felt in control of the situation. He was into her. She just needed to shake thoughts of the wedding night from her head, and the thoughts of a certain shirtless torso, and the stubbly jawline she wanted to kiss.

Whenever she thought of those things, she mentally screamed in frustration. Because Sebastian was _so nice._ And he wanted her, so why couldn’t she feel the same sparks she felt while in the arms of someone who clearly didn’t like her at all. 

It was like she was always trying not to think about Remus. It was a constant distraction, a war in her mind. Work was the only thing that helped distract her, because she was genuinely obsessed with finding out where these cursed objects were coming from.

This very afternoon, she was poring over old articles in the prophet and the quibbler, searching for a lead. Items that went missing during the first war, and beforehand. Cold cases that fit the pattern of the items she was searching for already. 

Missing items from the Gaunt family line, which ended with Tom Riddle. Voldemort.

A ring. A locket. They had interviewed many people, and several had mentioned them. It could mean nothing, or it could be the big break she was looking for. 

It seemed that many so-called _noble_ families had dirty little secrets. Tonks was more than invested at this point. So when she received an unusual invitation to Grimmauld Place, this time by _Albus freaking Dumbledore_ , she decided enough was enough.

If there were any decent wizards out there who fought the first war and might know about these objects, they definitely included Ariel, Sirius, and Remus. It was time she put her personal issues aside and figure this out..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I've been sick, this has been the only story I've felt like writing, despite a real need to write for my other stories. please enjoy the two chapter's I've finished while typing in bed, lol. thank you for all the well wishes and comments, they make me smile<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which things finally go down between these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of a double update.
> 
> smut!!!!

Tonks wore a white cotton sundress and her usual black combat boots for the meeting. Her light blue hair was in two dutch braids. 

She frowned in the mirror at her reflection. She wasn’t one to fuss over her appearance too much, especially since it often changed… but the outfit didn’t really feel complete. Searching through her jewelry box, she found one round puffball earring shaped like a bumblebee. 

_Aha!_ The perfect final touch to her outfit, perfect for summer. But then she couldn’t find the other earring. 

Frustrated after turning over half her apartment in her search, she reluctantly put on her peach-shaped earrings instead, and headed for the door.

Tonks felt her stomach twist in nervous excitement as she stepped onto the street. She knew she would have to face Remus today. 

Even after his rejection she had to admit that all her efforts to look nice were for him. She had given far too much thought into how her platform boots made her legs look especially long when paired with her short sundress, and if that was trying too hard. She was utterly hopeless, and yet still clinging to the desire to impress him, to change his mind.

She apparated to the alley behind their home, and took a deep breath before she entered the back door. She was greeted first by Harry and the kids, and then surprisingly, a handsome face she wasn’t expecting to see.

“Sebastian?” She said, laughing. He was everywhere, it seemed.

“Tonks?” He laughed. “I should have known you would be invited too.”

Before Tonks could ask him what he was doing here in her cousin’s home, Ariel bounded around the corner, engulfing her in a tight hug. “There you are, I didn’t think you’d come.”

Tonks squeezed her back, smiling widely. “I’m sorry, Ari, I’ve been so busy with work and...”

And then Remus rounded the corner with Sirius, pausing in his own conversation. He stared right at her, visibly swallowing as he came to stand by Ariel. 

Tonks felt her mouth go dry as she took in the sight of him, momentarily forgetting the fact that she had abruptly stopped speaking mid sentence.

He tilted his head, eyes falling half shut as they flitted down her body and back up. When he regarded her again, his pupils are blown wide, irises darker. And then he smiled. A wide, dimpled, breathtaking grin that completely disarmed her. 

It was almost menacing. A delicious threat--or rather, a _promise_ of some sort. Suddenly, she felt like prey, like she was a fluffy, powerless bunny rabbit and he was an apex predator ready to go in for the kill. 

Her heart thumped quickly as she looked over him, in jeans and a black t-shirt that framed his strong biceps and broad shoulders perfectly. Simple and oh so sexy. His hair looked like it was damp from a recent shower. Just like the last time she saw him.

Great, now she was thinking about him in the shower. The water running down his defined chest, his hair slicked back as he washed himself. She unconsciously shifted her thighs together at the thought.

“Hey.” He said simply, as his eyes scanned over her again. He gave her a sly smirk, like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

That smirk tugged on an invisible string that went right to her core. Fucking hell. It’s like his presence flipped on an invisible switch, and her body just _pulled_ to him.

“Hey.” She replied breathlessly, feeling her cheeks warm. 

She was feeling warm all over. She averted her eyes purposefully, hoping to have a moment to breathe properly. Eventually they returned to his, though, like she couldn’t keep them away.

“So Tonks, how do you know Sebastian?” Ariel asked, staring between the two with a mischievous smirk.

Sirius arched an eyebrow at Tonks when she didn't respond immediately. She blinked. What was the question again? She’d been eyeing Remus’s throat, his cleanly shaven jawline. _Hussy!_

“Small world, isn’t it?” Sebastian laughed, answering for her. Remus’s eyes flashed with silent amusement and she felt her cheeks burn even redder. He knew she had been staring. And he’d been staring right back. “We met about a month ago.”

“Mhm. With Charlie, Mai, and Jules.” Tonks clarified, watching Remus. 

He had a sly, mischievous smile on his lips. His eyes were dark, trained only on her. She couldn’t think properly in his presence. She was lost in the depth of his blue eyes, his relaxed yet intimidating stance daring her to come closer.

“And then at the grocery store I saw her trying to reach a bag of tortillas on the top shelf.” Sebastian added, and Tonks realized she had been zoning out, openly ogling Remus. She shook her head slightly, as if to shake out the intruding thoughts of him, and turned her focus to Sebastian. Now would be a good time to pretend like she had been listening.

“He offered to cook for me, since I’m so hopeless in the kitchen.” She shrugged with a self-aware grin.

“What a gentleman!” Ariel grinned. “So did you?” She asked Sebastian

“No, she shot me down.” Sebastian chuckled. “If we didn’t keep running into one another, I’m not sure I would have gotten her to go out with me. She’s a tough cookie, this one”

He nudged her playfully. She swore she was imagining the way Remus stiffened, his smile slipping away completely. Replaced by a scowl.

“So you guys are seeing each other now?” Ariel asks, nodding conclusively. 

Tonks winced, opening and shutting her mouth. 

What should she say? She wouldn’t exactly call it ‘seeing each other.’ It sounded too exclusive. Too final. She should just deny it, but part of her doesn’t want to look pathetic in front of Remus. She didn’t want to seem like she’d been too upset over his rejection to move on. Part of her even wanted to see how he reacted. If he cared, he would react, right? So he _wouldn’t react._

Sebastian smiled warmly in her direction, before surprising her by taking her hand in his. “I’d like to hope so.”

Tonks flushed at his openness, pulling her hand away on instinct. Then flushed deeper at her accidental snub and the crestfallen look on his face. Panicked, she looked to her cousin. Sirius looked like he was biting back laughter, but he changed the subject for her. 

Remus also appeared to be amused, covering a not-so-subtle smirk with his fingers as he rubbed his chin. 

So much for pretending. So much for making Remus jealous. _Why would he be anyway?_ She chided herself. 

Nifflers! She felt too warm, too short of breath just being around him. It was making her crazy. Hot, bothered, and crazy.

“Er, you know what? I need to, uhh… to use the loo. Be right back!” She stammered, backing away from the group.

And instead of using the one on the first floor -the one right behind her- like a _rational person_ she bounded up the stairs away from everyone to shut herself into the restroom on the second floor.

She gripped the sink, breathing hard from her short sprint up the stairs. She splashed some cool water on her burning skin. 

Perfect. She was right back to square one, right back to feeling like a hopeless teenager with a crush in Remus’s presence. Back to a blushing, flustered, hopeless idiot. Back to feeling hot and bothered just by a simple _look_. A hussy with no reciprocation. She didn’t have to check to know her panties were wet just from being looked at by him. His watchful eyes boring right into her very soul. His sly smirk. The wicked glint in his eyes.

Her pulse hadn’t died down yet, even a full minute later. She ran the sink again, ducking her head to run the water along the back of her neck, hair held back.

The door opened behind her and her head jerked up right away to find those dark blue eyes watching her in the mirror.

She turned on her heel, gaping up at him as he shut the door behind him. Then he clicked the lock into place

“What are you…?” Her voice died out as he stepped towards her. The air buzzed with an electric energy. There he was, the very object of her fascination, locking himself in a room with her. 

If she didn’t know better. If he hadn’t made it abundantly clear...

“Are you with him?” He asked, voice gravelly. His hand lifted towards her, snatching one of her braids and twirling it around his finger. She felt her feet move towards him instantly. “Is he your…”

He didn’t finish the sentence, swallowing thickly. He shook his head, as if convincing himself otherwise. 

She shook her head, frowning. “No, Sebastian’s just-”

“Good.” Remus growled. “Because this dress is absolutely killing me.” He tugged on the hem, fingertips brushing against her thigh. Tonks inhaled sharply, a fresh wave of desire at the deep, reverberating tone of his voice. 

Suddenly the bathroom felt even smaller as his tall, broad body closed the distance between them. His eyes were hooded as he took her face into the palms of his hands. 

\----------------

Like a man possessed, he felt his head incline towards hers. Her eyes were big and wide, watching him in what was clearly a mix of excitement, lust, and longing.

And then he couldn’t take it anymore, finally capturing her lips with his own.

She tasted so sweet. Just as he knew she would. Her lips were so soft, and Remus wanted nothing more than to devour her. Especially when she made a soft noise of content against his lips and kissed him back. It went straight to his cock.

The soft, smooth skin of her cheek in his hand and the feeling he got when he kissed her was all-consuming. He was losing himself in it. A relief he’d been searching for ever since she’d intruded on his peaceful, miserable life. 

In one kiss, there was more satisfaction than any amount of anything he’d had with Bridget.

Her hands wove into his hair, pulling him closer, and his hands found a hold on her waist. He pulled her tight to his body, feeling every inch of her pressed up against him. 

They parted for a moment, and her sparkling blue eyes met his. 

Her pupils were dilated, and his control started to slip again as she closed the distance and kissed him again, more fervently. 

She was dripping for him, he could smell it as clearly as he could downstairs. In this smaller room, it was completely clouding his senses, pulling him under. 

He tried to pull away again and slow down, but then she held his neck and kissed him back with urgency, and he was helpless to stop himself. That’s when he snapped.

He sucked her full, pouty lower lip between his teeth, biting it... and she whimpered. His tongue slipped into her mouth, swiping at her lower lip as he released it from his teeth. His hips pressed her into the sink and Remus honestly didn’t know where he ended and she began, because it just felt right. A warm, content feeling washed over him, and then a desperate need to have her. Now.

He kissed down her neck, relishing in the rise and fall of her chest. She was so affected by him. He was proud of that fact. He relished in the soft noises she made, the ease with which she surrendered herself to him. 

Self-control be damned. She smelled like heaven.

\---------

“Take off your panties.” He said simply. Voice low and deep and authoritative. 

She flushed, looking up into his eyes. His face was composed, his tone not in any way inviting protests or false modesty. They both knew what was about to happen. 

They were past the point of no return, then. It didn’t even matter who was waiting downstairs. Remus wanted her. He wanted her right here and now. She was giddy and she was so unbelievably turned on.

Tonks found herself holding his gaze as her hands lifted her skirt and she slowly shimmied out of her lacy panties. 

Remus’s eyes followed the movement all the way down, even as she kicked them off on the floor. When his eyes trailed back up her body, they stopped on her chest. Without another word, he stepped forward and claimed her lips again. 

She felt his hands tug at the drawstrings at the top of her dress and release her breasts, immediately taking them into his hands as he attacked her neck with slow, tortuous kisses and bites. She moaned softly as he lifted her onto the sink. She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him closer. 

In between hot, brain-melting kisses, he tugged the dress over her head and she did the same with his shirt. His skin was so warm to the touch, everywhere their skin touched was so warm and felt so good. Her chest pressed to his as he kissed her again, down her neck. She clutched at his back.

“Mmm.” She whimpered as he sucked a love bite onto her shoulder. “ _Remus._ ”

He groaned, fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. He didn’t even get them halfway down his thighs before positioning himself between her thighs and entering her in one sharp thrust.

She had definitely never been more aroused in her entire life. Unlike her last tryst, which at its peak hadn’t been nearly as arousing as a simple gaze from Remus, she was burning everywhere he touched, craving more of him. 

There was no resistance, only a delicious full feeling as he filled her wholly. She cried out, clutching his strong arms for support as he slid back and then thrust hard into her. It was instant bliss. Like every nerve ending in her body was thrumming with pleasure.

“Shhh.” He said, kissing her neck. “Keep it down for me, hmm?”

Her walls fluttered around him at the sound of his gentle, cocky words. She panted with the effort of following his request. He kissed her sensually, with deep passion, drowning and drawing out the moans from her lips. When they were both out of breath, he pressed his forehead to hers, slowly rutting into her in smooth controlled strokes. She looked down, watching his thick cock slip into her. She swore she saw her stomach bulge as he plunged deep inside her. 

Remus was big. She didn’t have a lot to compare him to, but she knew she was being stretched to her limits.

His neck smelled like some kind of yummy, spicy cologne. She inhaled it deeply as he drew out more soft mewls from her with his unhurried thrusts. She licked the skin of his neck, biting him just above his collarbone. He stilled, groaning deeply.

“Harder.” She begged, sliding her fingers into his hair again. 

He smirked, slamming into her with a hard thrust. Her mouth formed an “o.” 

“You sure?”

She was in a sort of manic daze. This was all really happening and he was better than she’d ever imagined. 

She wanted all he could give her, in case the blissful illusion shattered when it was over. For now, she wanted everything he had in him, for him to give her his worst. To fuck her like she imagined he would fuck her. Roughly.

“Please.” She nodded eagerly. 

He repeated the motion, and her mouth fell open.

“Like that?” He said, humming. It was a deep vibrating sound that went straight to her pussy, sending another fresh wave of arousal. She was dripping down his thighs. She _had to be._

“ _Remus_.” She sighed, clutching onto him as he picked up the pace. “Mhm. Just like that.”

He pounded into her mercilessly. Her gasps and moans grew more and more throaty.

“Fuck, _please_ Remus.” She gasped.

He grunted, covering her mouth with his hand to cut off a loud moan when he shifted one of her legs over his shoulder. 

“Shhh.” He chuckled.

\-----------

Her eyes were hooded, looking up at him in a pure lusty haze as he fucked her hard against the sink. Remus was in bliss. He was in heaven. Wrapped up in her warm silky walls and it was the best thing he’d ever felt. He felt her pulsing with pleasure, echoing the way his body was thrumming with this electric energy.

After he’d shushed her, her walls clamped down around him, gripping him even tighter. She was close, he could tell. And he wouldn’t be far behind.

“You’ll remember who you belong to, won’t you?” He grunted, picking her up from the sink with a tight grip on her hips and guiding her up and down his length in a slow, sensual rhythm. 

She gasped, gripping his shoulders and following the rhythm with rolls of her hips.

He’d done this enough to know that it wasn’t the pace that would send her over the edge. It was the _closeness._ Her clit rubbed against him as he pulled her up and down his cock with ease. 

She was so light. So smooth and warm and fucking perfect. _His._  
She’d be his now. There was no going back. 

She looked into his eyes, arms around his neck, just taking everything he was giving her. 

“You’ll feel me inside you for the rest of the night. Because you’re mine. Not his. Tell me and I’ll let you come.”

Her breath hitched, walls clamping around him. “I’m… _oh fuck._ I’m all yours.” She nodded.

Remus nodded, kissing her hard, “Good girl.” He smirked.

\-------

That’s what did her in. _Good girl._ She gasped, feeling every inch of her thrum with white hot pleasure. She’d never heard such filthy words from such beautiful lips. Such a deep, delicious voice. She felt him thrust up into her against the wall as she shattered in the most intense feeling she’d ever known. He was breathing just as hard as her as his thrusts grew sloppy. She felt his thick cum dripping down her leg as he pulled out and set her on her feet. 

He kissed her forehead, then swiftly pulled up his jeans. In under a minute, he was dressed and reaching for the doorknob, whilst she was just looking up at him, dumbly. She blinked, then looked away, picking up her panties from the floor.

He was just going to leave? Oh. So that’s what this was, then. She frowned, pulling her panties back on.

He sighed, stalking back over and kissing her hard for a long moment.

“You’re overthinking it. Don’t. Come on, we’ve got a meeting to go to. We can talk later.” He said with a wink. “See you down there?”

As the door shut behind him, Tonks finally caught her breath. She heard Sirius call out in the hallway for Remus, who pretended to be coming out of his room.

“Is Tonks up here?”

There was no response that she could hear. Then there was a knock on the door. 

“Alright in there?” Sirius called.

“Mhm. Be down in a minute.” Tonks answered, picking up her dress from the floor. 

As she slipped it on, she stared at herself in disbelief. _Sweet sherbet lemon._ That really just happened. The purple bite mark on her shoulder was proof. 

“Make sure you spray the air freshener when you’re done.” Sirius called in a sing-song voice from behind the door, and she jumped. Quickly she fixed her hair and straightened her dress.

“Piss off.” She snorted as she pulled the door open with a glare. 

\---------

Remus sat on one of the couches downstairs, relaxed as ever. Months worth of unrelenting tension eased in ten minutes of sex. The best he’d ever had. Easily. 

He smelled her again before he saw her, smiling to himself at the fact that she smelled like him. Her sweat mixed with his. Amongst other things. And he was perfectly pleased with that knowledge. Now he could relax and enjoy the meeting without being distracted by her.. 

His choice to follow her upstairs may have largely been due to a lapse in self-control when he saw Sebastian touch her, but he couldn’t deny it had been well worth it. 

Her eyes found his, head held high as she sauntered across the room and took the seat next to him. There was no hesitation. She’d come right to him. He greeted her with a wide smile, delighting in the pink blush that filled her cheeks.

Oh, that blush. She was so pretty when she came undone, blushing just like that. She had practically been glowing from his praise. He’d have to remember that for next time.

“Actually, Tonks, I was going to sit-” Ariel was cut off by Sirius’s hand clamping over her mouth. 

“With me, weren’t you, Kitten? OW!” Sirius pulled his hand away, a dark look in his eyes. “Kitten…” 

Ariel smacked his arms, blushing. “How many times have I asked you not to call me that in front of everyone-”

Remus cleared his throat, pulling Tonk’s attention from the bickering couple and back to him. Immediately, he was captivated in her big blue eyes.

“So, peaches?” Remus asked, poking one of the fluffy yarn earrings with his finger. He lingered a featherlight touch along her neck. “They look really good on you.”

“Thank you.” She replied with a shy smile. 

Remus watched in delight as her blue hair bloomed into a pastel pink to match her cheeks.

Interesting. Yes, he’d enjoy seeing that more often. 

She was incredible, the way she wore her emotions so unguarded. He wanted to uncover all the little things that made her smile and blush just like that. 

Albus entered the room then, and Remus reluctantly turned his attention towards the front of the room. Subtly, he shifted his leg until it was pressed against hers, and felt the shiver next to him. 

His nostrils flared, breathing in her warm, honeyed scent. Yep, _his._ She would belong to him and no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my eyes are so tired. if I have typos and mistakes just forgive me, ok? haha <3 
> 
> fun fact this entire fic was inspired by the feels I got while looking at this piece of fan art [here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/62/ee/1e/62ee1e5febb70bf7668eb8f07086cb9f.jpg) so forgive me for the gratuitous use of this same line within my own story. I don't claim that idea as my own, even though I substituted strawberries for peaches. that artist is incredible, and draws the most dreamy remus and Sirius art. ahhhh
> 
> but I imagine tonks wearing cutesy earrings all the time like the peach ones in this chapter [would be like this](https://i.etsystatic.com/16313276/r/il/655ad8/2564946641/il_1588xN.2564946641_9fxp.jpg)
> 
> and [these](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/Hb5a97314014f421383aa6c454f71ad83C.jpg_q50.jpg) would be the bumblebee earrings, one of which she lost.
> 
> have a great week everyone, I will probably be focusing on my other stories a bit. Should I end this one here? Or keep going.
> 
> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
